Dana vs Andy
by FawnQawn
Summary: Chapter 14, is a work in process. I will soon update you guys. I'm currently busy, but will try to update soon! Thank you for your patient's.
1. Dana's Arrival

**FQ:** Hi, I'm your host FawnQawn and my co-host Ivory. Isn't it great to be here Ivy?

**IV:** Sure is Faqu.

**FQ:** What?

**IV:** (She laughs) Never mind. Listen hurry up and tell them about this chapter before they fall asleep.

**FQ:** ( I give a fake smile along with a grin.) Ha, keep the jokes Ivy and I'll find me another co-host. You think Garney's available. (Her smile disappears). More like it.

(She mumbles under her breath.) I move on Let's cut the chit-chat. Dana's back and is jealous of Andy. I whisper in the camera "I don't know why?" Ouch! Why you pinch me in my back! I rub the my sore area.

**IV:** Look, I'm getting paid to make you look good and sound-God knows you need it- not for your insults.

**FQ:** Yeah, sure you make me look good. I wish you would- She covers my mouth with her hand.

**IV: **Enjoy the first chapter.

Andy drives fifty miles per hour. Running late is something she never does. Her coffee is steaming hot and she can't even take a sip, because of it. Her radio is playing her favorite song artist…Sting. Now, every time she heard his music she thought of Milo. She had the most wonderful time with him when they left for the concert a month ago. Afterwards, they went back to his place for Champaign.

"That was the most wonderful time I had Milo, thanks." Andy rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You made it wonderful." He smiled down at her and their lips met.

After, that long process of thought she was pulling into the Rhittenhouse's parking lot. Once inside, the herd of busy co-workers and their patients filled Rhittenhouse. She stopped off at Lana's desk.

"Hawkins?" She was taking by surprise when she sees what she's wearing. "What is that you're wearing?" She looks her over.

"I got this shirt made for Dana. Ten dollars at the mall." The Shirt was Red and in big bold black letters it read 'DANA, WELCOME BACK TO RHITTENHOUSE'. She laughs. "I tell ya, you can't get things cheap like they use to." She gets her serious, but funny face on. "You late. Why?"

"I haven't been able to sleep lately."

"How, come?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know why myself. I just have these weird feelings that some things going to happen. I don't know. Who's here?" Referring to her patients.

"Well, it might seem weird, but no one. Ain't you fortunate. You do have one at eleven o'clock. Mrs. Hilton." Andy rolled her eyes. Mrs. Hilton was a paranoid woman with man problems. In her forties and still a virgin. She's been married once, but it was an accident that happened in Las Vegas. Long story.

Just as Andy was leaving, Lu ran up to Lana's desk. "Has Dana arrived?" Andy turned to see Lu, cheesing like she was expecting a secret admire. "She called last night and said she'll be here at nine-thirty."

"Leave your pants on kid. It's nine-forty." Lana shook her head. "Some people don't know how to act when they about to meet someone."

Lu pointed to her shirt. "Oh, some people don't know how to act. Look at that sweater. Some people don't know what to wear when they're about to meet someone." Lana looked down at her shirt.

"Don't even try it." They went back and fourth teasing each other. "This cost to much to be talking about it." She laughed. Lu focused on Andy.

"Hey, Andy." She lightly tapped her on the arm. "Can't wait for you to meet my old partner."

"I can't wait either. That's all I've been hearing this past week. She must've been a goddess."

"I wouldn't say that, we just love her…like we love you."

"Thanks, love you guys too. Well, I got to-" Just then Dana walked through the door.

"No need to cry, no need to fear, because Dana Stowe is here." She yelled as she saw her friends. Lu and Lana ran to her and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you all."

Andy stood back and waited for an introduction. Lu did the honors.

"This is Andy. Andy as you know, this is Dana." Dana looked her up and down. Without showing that she dislike the sight of her she disguised it with a smile. They shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Andy smiled. Dana took a deep breath.

"Where's my Nick?"

Nick was talking to a nurse, when Dana walked around the corner. He happened to look up and see her. He finished talking to the nurse and did a walk-run. She gave a laugh when she saw him. The hug was no more than a friendship hug. The relationship they had previously had; they set apart from now. "Dana, its been to long. You look good." He examined her. She picked up a little weight, but other than that she was the same Dana.

"Well, two kids keep me fit and on my feet." She paused. "So, how you've been? Any girlfriends?"

"I met someone. She's great. Its' been…about," He thought for a second. "Three months. Yeah. Three months. You?" She shook her head.

"Still single and lovin' it. I just haven't found him yet, but its good you found you someone. Do I know her?"

"She works here. Gabrielle. She's a doctor. Not sure if you know her though." She said nothing. "You meet Dr. Campbell?"

"Yeah, yeah I met her. Not what I expected though." He frowned.

"What does that mean?" She waved her hands as to say nothing really.

"Nothing, just not what I thought?" Confused he ended it.

"Well, look I got work to do. You're here for two weeks right?" She nodded. "I'll see you soon. Everybody's getting together and having dinner."

Andy was paged to the Emergency room. The paramedics were bringing in a lady. She noticed it was Mrs. Hilton, her eleven o'clock. One of the paramedics was explaining to Dr. Campbell, what had happened. "Bp is over 150. She fell down a plight of stairs. Neighbor called, she said she didn't answer her phone and she new that she didn't see her leave. She has a broken spine and a fractured leg." They lifted her on the count of three. She was conscious. She checked her pulse.

"Mrs. Hilton, this is Dr. Campbell. You fell. You have a broken spine and a fractured leg. I hear crepitus in your leg. You have to stay awake for me." She moaned.

"Heart rate dropping!" A nurse yelled. Dr. Campbell ordered 10cc of morphine for the pain.

"Get the defibrillator ready!" Just then her heart rate became normal and they all breathed. "Transfer her to ICU."

Back at her office Andy was filing some papers. After, Mrs. Hilton was stable she was immediately transferred into intensive care. She was soon casted and receiving reasonable amount of morphine. Andy buried her face in her hands. A knock at the door aroused her head. It was Milo and he brought her cappuccino.

"Thought, you could use something to awake you." He bent down and kissed her lips. She took it out of his hand. "Thank you Milo. I needed this." They kissed again, this time until they got a knock on the door. It was Dana.

"Sorry, did I walk in on something?" They both smiled.

"No come in Dana." Andy got up and pulled out a seat for politeness.

"Milo," Dana opened her arms. "Its sure is good to see you." Milo pulled away from the hug, but Dana seemed to not want to let go. For it not to seem suspicious, he waited for her to let go. Andy thought that it was enough. She pulled Milo by the arm.

"That's enough." Dana looked at Andy with a smile, but not a smile to say she was happy.

"Haven't seen my man in over two years. Can't give him a hug?" Andy said nothing. She turned back to Milo. "We have to get together."

"Well," He cleared his throat. "The whole crew planned a dinner for you sometime this week I know."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." She huffed. "Well, I'm off to my hotel. No, need to bother working people." She kissed Milo on the cheek. "I'll see ya." She left not even saying goodbye to Andy. Andy slipped her arm into Milo's'. Hands entwined.

"I really hate to say this Milo, but I don't think I'm going to like her very much."

He looked at her understanding why, she felt that way.

**FQ:** Wow, already on the wrong foot. I don't know what to tell you guys.

**IV:** If you're smart Fawny, you'll let Dana get what she deserves.

**FQ:** Don't even start _IVY._ I lick my tongue out at her There's nothing like a good butt kickin'. (Ivy gets up to stretch. She yawns.)

**IV:** I'm going to the bathroom.

**FQ:** You can't leave. I say thru my teeth. We're on air. Live. People are staring at us. Hundreds of eyes on us. Well, me mostly. I laugh

**IV:** You! Ha you wished funky. ( She pushes me up side the head.)

**FQ:** Funky! That's it Jerry. Call Garney. Ivy and I are not feeling a vibe here.

Jerry signals for me to deal with it. Man! I bang on the arm chairs. I look around the studio. Where's Garney?

**IV:** Fawn, you know you would hate to do a show without me. Face it honey…you love me and would die to have me go. That's true people. I like making fun of her and she likes making fun of me too. Give me hug.

**FQ:** I hesitate. Then we hug. Okay, back to what we came for.

**IV:** Gotta go to the bathroom (She leaves.)

**FQ:** Loser! We laugh I have to work on the next chapter. It's coming soon. Be honest on how you think the first chapter is coming. _And clear. "Make-up people. A shine is on my nose." I snapped my fingers. " Where's my coke Jerry"_

_**JR: **"I had drunk it."_

_**FQ: **"That's okay. Give me Ivy's."_


	2. Phony Call

**FQ:** We're back from commercials. The continuation lives on.

**IV: **Does this get really good Fawn?

**FQ: **You have doubt?

**IV: **No, no I was just saying. (She scratches her head and starts to stutter) that, that; It was just a question! (She yells)

**FQ:** Ivy, have you lost it? I know it was. I just asked did you have doubt.

**Ivory:** Sorry, I thought that was a trick question.

**FQ**: I bet you did. I signaled for Jerry to throw us a water bottle. Here Ivy.

**Ivory:** I didn't ask for water.

**FQ**: You need it. Trust me.

**IV:** Let's get on to the show. You waist too much time.

**FQ:** Ivy my show. Quote, unquote "You're my assistant. You assist me." All my Home Improvement fans know what I'm talking about. Okay, okay. Ivy's getting moody over here. Back to the show.

Dana was back at her hotel, talking to Lu. She was snacking on a Cheeseburger.

"It's really good to see you guys. Things have really changed."

"Yeah, I know. When Andy came we didn't get off on a great start. But then... She became cool. If you didn't leave, we would've never got to meet her." Then quickly she said, "Not that it was good that you left, ya know. I was just saying." There was a short pause on the phone. Dana finally spoke.

"Yeah, well I was glad for my children."

"How are they? 'Fraid I didn't ask."

"Anna's starting third grade and Joey's walking, talking and bad as ever. Mom and Dad have their hands full with those two. But they're good kids."

"Yeah, you should meet Andy's kids. She has two girls. Adorable. Jessie and Lezzy. Those two are funny together. I even got a chance to baby-sit them." She laughed. "So, what do you think of Andy? Do you approve?"

"Approve," She choked on her cheeseburger and quickly rinsed it down with her orange soda. "Approve." She repeated. "I'll be honest I'm kind of jealous. She's taking my close friends. And for god's sake dating Dr. Morton! That just shocked me. Here what? No longer than two years, divorced and dating her co-worker. Not much impressed if you ask me." Lu's face changed.

"Her husband hit her Dana. She didn't want to divorce him. When she was about to forgive him, he gave himself away that he lied about going to counseling. Once a man hits his wife there's no sayin' he won't do it again." Dana sensed defensiveness in her tone and ended the call.

"Look, I'll talk to you later. Gotta get my rest." Dana hung up before Lu could say bye. She stood up and walked to the bathroom door in her hotel. There was a mirror on the outside of it. She stared at her-self in the mirror. "You think you can steal my friends. They don't even talk to me like I'm Dana. They talk to me like I'm guest." She dropped her robe. "I'm not guest. This is my first home. And will always be. Andy doesn't know what she's up against." And she turned out the light.

"Andy! Andy!" Lu was running up to her. "Andy," She was out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Delgado, I've been in my office most of the day." She looked at her confused. "The only time I've been out was to get some coffee and check on two of my patients."

"Really, I must've checked in your office when you were out."

"Ya think." She laughed. "What's up Delgado?"

"I just wanted to remind you of the dinner tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Dana's welcome back dinner at Chandler's." Andy looked confused. "We didn't tell you, I know and you probably have plans, and you want-" Andy interrupted.

"Delgado, who's to say I didn't know any of this,"

"You acted as if you didn't." Andy walked into her office. Sitting right down to her desk she folded her hands on her desk.

"Yes, I do have plans. Milo and I are going out. And we have something planned ahead."

Lu sat down across from Andy. "Where?"

"He didn't tell me, but he said it was a surprise. Somewhere, I'd be comfortable."

"Then you're going, unless Milo changed his mind."

"What!" Andy dropped her pen.

"He's going to the dinner. All of us." She saw the way Andy looked and it did not say 'happy, happy, joy, joy.' "Come on Andy. We made reservations. You don't like her."

She held her hand up. "Wait a minute! I did not say that at all. I'll be there." Just then her intercom turned on. It was Lana.

"Dr. Campbell?" Andy answered. "You have a call on line three."

"Who is it?" She asked.

"She said not to say."

Dana paced around her hotel while waiting on the other line. She looked at her watch. She was putting on her shoes, when the sound of someone on the line was picking up.

"Hello," The sound of Andy's' voice came about.

"Andy, hi this is Dana Stowe."

"Hi, what could I possibly do for the woman that has everyone at Rittenhouse speechless?"

"Yeah, uh, I was wondering if I could meet you later today, before the dinner." Andy wasn't one to make rational decisions, before finding out the reason. "Well, I was hoping to talk to you about something. Not over the phone though."

"Well, sure. Where would you like to meet?"

"Your house? If you don't mind." There was no threat, Andy figured. She agreed. She gave her the directions to her house. "I use to have a patient who stayed that way. Now, I'll come around six. The dinner is at seven. I'll only be there for a minute." Andy hung up the phone. She didn't know what Dana could possibly want.

Milo was in his office when he received a call from Dana. "Milo, hi."

"Dana. I was just thinking of you."

"You were. I just called to say that I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight." She laughed. She had been flirting for the past two days she's been here. Milo was no dummy. He's a Doctor. A rich, smart, and handsome Doctor at that and he knew where to draw the line. He was a faithful man and that's the way he was always going to be to Andy. Unlike his wife, Tuki.

"Listen, Dana I have a lot of work to attend to. I'll see you tonight." And he hung the phone up. Dana stared at the receiver for a second.

"Oh, I'll see you tonight. You just might not see Andy though." She laughed and hung up the phone.

Lana was watching one of her favorite soaps. Peter walked by with his cool black leather jacket on. His hair was sticking up in the air. He'd just finished running an errand for Lana on his motorcycle.

"You get it?" Lana peered over her desk.

"Right here." He pointed to a brown paper bag.

"Wait, till Andy and Milo, and everyone see this." They high five each other.

"This is nice of you to give to Milo and Andy." He pointed to the bag.

"Hey, Lana still owes her three thousand dollars. This might make her chip it down a little if you know what I mean."

"Lana, you're something else." He shook his head. "You're something else."

Andy checked on Mrs. Hilton again later that day. "You seem to be healing fast." Andy said as she filled out her patient's progress files. "You gave me quite a scare. Falling down the stairs. That's no joke." Closer look at Mrs. Hilton. She was not tall, but not short. Her hair was cut short and it she was blonde. Her nose extended to Texas. She wasn't a very appealing woman. Not much of a figure.

"Dr. Campbell, I have to say I feel so stupid. All this for a man."

"What? You were pushed?" She stopped writing.

"No. My husband or my husband, who doesn't like or live with me, came by early that morning. He came to argue about the divorce papers. I wouldn't sign them. He married me, mistake or no mistake I'm his wife. I wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt. He met somebody and he wants to get married to her. But he can't as long as I'm his wife and she refuses to if he's still married…_to me._" She pointed to her-self.

"Mrs. Hilton, how were you pushed down the stairs?"

"He came in that morning. Rushed up my stairs where I was getting dressed. He busted through my door Dr. Campbell! He threw the papers on the bed. Said, "If I didn't sign them he was going to do something, he'd probably regret later." So, being shocked, scared, and angry my-self, I jumped in his face and told him this was the face he was to be waking up to. This is the body he was supposed to be making love to. He shoved me down on the bed and left out." She swallowed. "I ran after him and as he was going down the stairs, I grabbed hold of his coat and he pulled away from me and I lost my balance and fell down the stairs." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Was he hurt?" Andy didn't take her eyes off her for a second.

"No, he wasn't. Matter of fact, when he came all the way down the stairs, he stopped and stood over me and said, "That's not what I regret. You'll see later." And he left. No sympathy, no helping me up. I want to sign the papers, but not for him to marry some super model. The gorgeous thing is on every make-up magazine in the world. You might have heard of her. Kasha. Some Cambodian woman. Twenty-eight. What could she want with a thirty-nine year old man? His money of course."

"Mrs. Hilton I don't want you take this the wrong way, but why can't you just let him be? Let him marry Kasha. I wouldn't want someone who doesn't appreciate me."

"I'm taking it the wrong way. Look, I want to be left alone. I'll solve my own problems. You can take your opinions elsewhere. I take enough crap off Greg. Please leave." She buried her head in her hands. The pain in her neck throbbed, but the pain in her heart hurt a lot worse and it over threw the pain physical pain. Andy left with a melancholy smile, clutching her clipboard to her chest.

**FQ:** I can't wait for chapter 3.

**IV**: I can't wait to see what Lana and Peter got in the bag. (She turns to me.) What's in the bag?

**FQ:** I can't tell you that.

**IV:** Why not? I'm your co-host. We're supposed to be one. I know what you know and you know what _you know._

**FQ:** Because I honestly don't know my-self. I have to think of something. I catch on Hey, wait a minute. You think I'm an idiot. I squint my eyes at her (She laughs)

**IV:** No, I don't. You said that, I didn't.

**FQ:** More or less, you meant it.

**IV:** Love you.

**FQ:** Sure you don't. People we cut to a short break. Tune into the next chapter. But don't cut the television off just yet, without calling the number on your screen to let us know what you thought of Ivy _He, He, He_ I mean the show of course. If you would like to talk about her I wouldn't mind. (She hits me on the shoulder.) Ivy one word: Garney.


	3. Dinner Disater

**FQ:** I'm back for my third Chapter. Hope you enjoyed the first two.

**IV:** I don't know about everyone else, but I did enjoy the last. Matter of Fact everyone give her around of applause. (Everyone in the studio claps, even Ivy) I blush

**FQ:** Stop. I have my writers to thank for that.

**IV:** No doubt here. Go girl.

**FQ:** Ivy you've been hangin' around me too much.

**IV:** What?…Why?

**FQ:** Go Girl? Unless, you got a lil'Ghetto in ya.

**IV:** I'm not answering to that. Come on get to the show.

**FQ:** Alright before I do, I'd like to give a shout out to my girl "Special". You want to give a shout out Ivy.

**IV:** Yeah, I'd like to say hey to my children.

**FQ:** You owe me for the vase they broke in my house. (She rolled her eyes)

Andy was down with a headache. She took some pills to relieve it. It was the end of her shift. She was heading out of her office when Milo walked up to her. More like ran to her.

"Andy, I'm glad I caught you before you left." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Why, is everyone looking for me?" She laughed.

"Huh?" She shook her head to say never mind. "Well, I'm working later than usual. I get off at six thirty." It was five forty now. "And I won't be able to pick you up. I mean I can, but I have to travel twenty minutes to your house and with traffic thirty. Then-"

"Milo, I get it. I'll drive there. We'll see each other. No big deal."

"I really wanted to ride together."

"Oh, Milo. You're such a school boy. Teenage boy wants to ride his girlfriend on the date." She hugged and kissed him on the lips. He walked her to the door and departed.

As soon as Andy made it home there was loud music playing. Jessie she guessed. Corrina was down stairs fixing Lezzy a sandwich. Lezzy was talking up a storm and Corrina was laughing to everything she said.

"Hi Dr. Campbell." Corrina said as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Mommy, you're home." Lezzy ran and hugged her. "We're going to the movies at six thirty. Want to come?"

"Sorry Lezzy, I have plans. Maybe some other time." She picked up her mail and searched through it. Nothing worth reading. "Hey, Corrina did someone call today?"

Corrina thought. "Uuuhh, I think Dana Stowe. Asked what time you get off." Her accent slurred her words. Corrina soon grabbed her coat and yelled for Jessie to come down to leave for the movies. She rushed down the stairs with her jacket in her hand. Her hair was pinned up in a bun with some hanging out in the front of her left eye.

"Hey, ma." And walked out the door, Corrina and Lezzy not too far behind.

Andy took a five-minute shower and dried and brushed her hair. It was six ten. She remembered Dana wanted to stop by and talk so she hurried and got ready. She wore an indigo color dress that was spaghetti strapped along with its companion sweater.

It was a six-twenty by the time she came down stairs. She checked outside to see if Dana was coming. No cars that didn't belong. She walked in the kitchen and started to snack on crackers. She sometimes had a bad habit of that of that when she went out with Milo. She'd eat on the wait 'cause she didn't want to eat to much in front of him. Embarrassing when a lady pigs out in front of a gentleman. She wasn't going to keep looking outside for Dana. The doorbell worked. She would hear it of course.

Milo called her at six-thirty. Saying he was about to leave, so she should leave too. "I'll see you there. My battery in my phone is going out I have to go." He clicked off. She grabbed her keys and headed outside. She clicked her car alarm off. Something didn't look right. Her car seemed much shorter. She looked at her tires and they were slashed.

All four tires were flat.

Dana was the last one to arrive. Everyone was in sitting at the table, all except Andy. Her chair was vacant. One by one, they got up to hug her. "Where's Andy?" She asked.

Lu looked at her watch. "I don't know. We haven't heard from her."

"I have. Just before I left the hospital. She left the same time I did." Milo said.

"I'm sure she's just trapped behind traffic." Lu assured Milo. Dana sat right next to Milo. "Is this seat taken?" She smiled. He didn't look happy or thrilled.

"Yes, it's for Andy, when she comes."

"Oh, I'll move _if_ she comes." And focused on everybody else. "So, we gonna order or sit around staring. Let's eat. I'm starved." The waiter came around and took everyone's order. It was a twenty-minute wait. Within eight minutes Milo got up to call Andy on the Pay phone. He called her cell, but it wasn't on. So he called her home number, not expecting that she was home. "Andy, this is Milo. I called to see if you had left. You're not answering the phone so I guess you left. Stuck in traffic I guess. Okay, bye."

Andy was walking into the house when she heard the end of Milo's voice on the answering machine. She picked up the phone, but it was too late. He was gone. She curse loud and slammed the receiver down. Who could've done this to her car? No. An idea came to mind. She would have to call a cab and deal with the tires later.

Heading back to his seat, Dana was up and walking back with him. "She left?"

"She didn't answer the phone. She's on her way." They both sat down. Dana sat back in Andy's seat. Lana was laughing up a storm as she told one of her funny stories. Lu had ran to the bathroom and returned just as the food was arriving. They all ordered the family special. Dr. Jackson made a toast and in a line each made a toast to Dana. Nick's were something else.

"Dana, I would just like to say that it was great, to spend the years we did together. I don't regret ever dating you and miss you so much. But," He raised his glass. "You got to do, what you got to do. And we have a new member, Dr. Campbell who we cherish as well." Everyone clinked their glasses together. Milo wasn't happy. He hardly ate anything. He wiped his mouth and threw his napkin down. "I have to check on Andy."

"You can borrow my phone." Lu dug in her purse and retrieved it. "Yeah, I wonder what's keeping her. She's in trouble. When you get a hold of her let me talk to the rebel."

Milo called her cell phone and it rung. 'Yes' she has it on. But no answer. "Andy, where are you!" He was upset.

Andy's cab came twenty minutes later. She was on the road before she noticed she didn't have her cell. She didn't have time to go back. She was late enough. Just then, the back of the cab received a hard bump. The cab skidded across the highway and came to a complete stop. Neither was injured badly. Andy and the driver looked behind them. The Red SUV that ran into them had crashed into the guard rail.

Everyone was outside the parking lot, getting in their cars'. Milo, Lu, Peter, Lana, and Dana were the ones left discussing about Andy in the parking lot. It was a quarter before ten. And they had a bad feeling. "I'm going over to her house. Something isn't right." Milo told everyone.

"I'll go too. This is not like Andy." Lu said.

"Lana knows Andy can be late once and blue moon, but she's also knows she doesn't come this late." Lana said. They headed to their cars. They arrived to Andy's house. Her car was parked in the driveway. "She's here." Milo slammed the door and ran to ring the doorbell. There was no answer. He rang it again. And finally the door opened. It was Andy in her Army shirt and sweat pants. Her hair was in a ponytail. She looked distraught. She said, "Hey," and left the door open for them to invite themselves in. She didn't look in the mood for any visitors. That's why she sent Lezzy and Jessie to their friend's house to spend the night. Andy walked into her den and sat on the couch, clutching the couch pillow to her chest. She didn't even offer a seat to anyone. Milo was the first to speak. "Andy, where in the world were you!" He had his hands in his pockets. "I called you twice on your cell and once at home. You didn't answer them." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Milo, I-" He didn't let her finish.

"I, along with our friends, was worried about you." Dana stepped in front of Milo. "Is it me, Andy? You didn't come because you don't like me?"

"Andy, why didn't you call us?" Lu finally spoke. "Your exact words were you were coming and that you had nothing against Dana."

"Come on people!" Lana jumped in front of all of them. "You haven't heard a word from her. All of you are jumpin' to conclusions. Hold on now, and ask her, why she didn't come."

"Thank you Hawkins." She looked directly at Milo. "If you cared so much about me, then you would care if you hurt my feelings or not. That comes with worry. If you cared you and _our friends_," She did the quote, unquote gesture with her hands. "wouldn't make assumptions. Now, Lana came in here with the heart of a caring person. Yes, I said Lana. You don't know what happened to me." She shook her head and winced. The pain from the accident pulled a muscle in her neck and was really painful. Milo bent down next to her on the couch. She pulled away and again the pain returned. She got off the couch and went to the kitchen to get a pain pill and some water. All followed.

"Andy, what happened?"

"You know Milo, I was wondering when you were going to ask that." This was going to be their first fight and with everyone staring. She swallowed her pill and let the water down next.

"Andy, why are you on the defensive side? I have a reason to be upset. I was worried I told you and that made me upset that you didn't call me."

"How could I Milo, when your cell phone battery was low! Tell me. My day really sucked and all you can do is yell at me. And accuse me of things." Her eyes locked on Dana and Lu.

"Why are you looking at me like that Andy?" Lu asked. Tears sprinted to Andy's eyes. "Get out. All of you please. Just leave me alone."

"Andy, what is the matter!" Milo yelled. "You're not acting like yourself. This is not the Andy I love."

"This is the Andy you talked to on the phone with four hours ago. This is the Andy that's asking, no, telling you to get out!" She walked past all of them and ran upstairs to her room. They all followed.

Andy was in her room crying. Not because of her day, but because of how it ended. Fighting with Milo and her friends. She was on her bed with tissue blowing her nose. They walked right in without knocking. "Andy, this is not over." Milo said.

"Yes it is. Get of my room." She turned to leave out her room. Milo grabbed her by the arm. "Milo let me go."

"Not until you tell us what's bothering you. Why are you taking pills?" She pulled away calmly and went to sit on the bed.

"I have a sore neck that's all. I'll let you know that, so you won't have to be so _worried_. My head hurts and I really don't feel like talking to anyone. Please," She said calmly. "Go." That was the last time she was going to ask. The way she felt, she could've called the police. Silently, they all left. There was nothing to be said.

**FQ: **Did I write that? I'm sorry not to be big headed, but I was into my own writing.

**IV:** Well don't. Let us know what you thought of Chapter 3. We'll take a short break. (She pinches me) Wake up. It wasn't that deep……okay it was, but don't rub it in. Gosh, you're such a stuck-up snob.

**FQ:** Yeah, whatever. I'm in a daze not listening to a word Ivy says


	4. The pages along w the office will turn

FQ: Whew, we made it. It was an up hill climb, but we made it Ivy.

IV: Yeah, sitting through this story. I slap her on the shoulder Sorry, just kidding. You know how I am. Let's get the ball rolling. This is getting to good. Go ahead

IV: All right, we're heading into the fourth chapter. Let's see what it going on and I don't own any characters.

For three days Andy kept her conversation with her workmates strictly business. The only person she was really speaking to was Lana, who she always stopped by her desk just to annoy the others. She even kept calling her Lana. "Dr. Campbell, I know what happened two days ago was a mess and that you had been through a lot, but don't you think that its time to make amends? Let by gones be by gones."

"You know Lana, I thought about it. Matter of fact I thought about it for the past days,"

"And?" Motioning her to finish.

"It's not going to happen." Lana Sighed. "Lana you just don't know what I felt that night when those three came barging in my home critising me of all these false facts. I have to say Lana; I knew from the start that when I couldn't sleep something fishy was going to happen. Didn't I say that? And what happened. Dana arrived."

"Andy, you have to look past things. These are the people you are going to be working with for….ever I guess."

"Never say forever." Her beeper vibrated. "Got to go."

Lu was in her office with a patient. Milo was waiting outside for her. Milo saw that Lu was standing up with a patient and her little boy. Lu tickled him and picked him up. She carried him to the door and the mother followed her outside.

"You take care Jeremy and help your mother out as well. She's going to need all the help she can get carrying your little brother in her tummy." Jeremy nodded his head.

Lu hugged the pregnant woman and she and Jeremy was off. Lu saw Milo was waiting outside her office door since he came.

"Step into my office."

"I've been thinking on what to give Andy and nothing comes to thought."

"What are some of the ideas you came up with?" She sat down.

"You know the usual. Candy, flowers, an expensive gift."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Milo. You and I know Andy well enough to know, that a expensive gift is not going to make her happy."

"Well, what am I suppose to get if it's not chocolate or a new car." He laughed at the joke.

"I don't know. Have you tried calling her?"

"Only a million times."

"What does she do?"

"She hangs right up. She won't even let me talk"

"Have you tried to approach her here." He shook his head. "Try it. If there's one way to talk to Andy, then its' getting in public and talking. She hates to cause a scene."

Dana was driving into Rittenhouse's parking lot. She walked to Lana's desk and laid her keys on her desk.

"Hello, Lana and how's my friend doing." She nodded and grabbed her coffee cup."I have to get some coffee."

"Could you get me some Lana, please? I didn't have any at the hotel."

"Sure." Her words were '_sure_', but her tone was '_really_ _don't_ _want_ _to'_

"Where is Andy?"

"She's with a patient. She should be down in another thirty minutes. She doesn't really want to see you to be honest. And I can agree with her. You guys were down her throat the other day."

"Lana, I only asked if she liked me. Is that a crime?"

"No, but jumping to conclusions can lead to one."

"What has gotten into you Lana? Come to see all you guys and you are treating me like a criminal." Lana didn't answer. She just went off to retrieve they're coffee. Dana couldn't understand why would Lana be testy with her when Andy was the one who overreacted. Well, that's just fine Dana thought.

She looked around to make sure no one she knew was watching her. She walked over to Andy's office and made one more lookout, then stepped inside. Her office was neat and clean. "Not a real doctor Andy. Let's make it a little messy Andy." She took some of her files and scattered them all on the floor and her desk. "Nice pictures Andy. Why don't they take a trip to the trash." She threw pictures of Andy and her kids and tossed them in the trash. She started taking things out of her file cabinets and throwing them along with things in her bookshelf, on the floor. Lana was due back with the coffee she had to get out. She looked out the office window. She wasn't back yet. Good. She powered walked to Lana's desk and then power walked to the bathroom.

Lana came back with the coffee and saw Dana was coming out of the bathroom.

"Here's your coffee."

"Thanks Lana. I needed that. Man, I'm so bloated. I went to the bathroom and-"

"Uh-un, Uh-un, TMI. Too much information."

"Sorry, where's Lu?"

"She's busy. Her next opening is in ten minutes. You gon' have to wait like the rest." Lana put a little stank on her last sentence.

"You know what, I have to go. I have some other people to see." She walked out without saying a word.

Andy was stepping on the elevator, when Milo came up right behind her.

"Andy we have to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." She proceeded on the elevator. A couple of nurses stepped on to the elevator. Milo excused himself and held the door open. He pulled Andy by the arm. As Lu said Andy doesn't like to cause a scene. So she followed him off. As soon as the elevator closed she snatched her arm away.

"What Milo?" She folded her arms.

"We have to talk baby."

"Don't call me baby ever. Co-workers don't call me baby. Dr. Campbell is the correct term, Dr. Morton."

"Andy you are really overreacting. Listen can we go to your office or my office and talk?"

"I really have to go."

"We can't just date for over a year and just like that," He snapped his fingers. "End it over an argument."

"Who said that it was over? I'm just not talking to you for over a month. How is that breaking up? You and I should go our separate ways."

"Andy, this is so stupid. Think about this for a minute. What are we upset about? A couple of words that weren't even meant!" He was getting a little loud.

"I don't like your tone."

"Sorry, but you have to admit you're not being reasonable. This," He pointed to her and himself. "Was going somewhere." He was referring to their relationship. "It's not fair that you won't let me talk to you on the phone. Please, can we go to your office and discuss us?" She looked at him for a minute and then she walked away, but not before giving him the look of a 'yes'.

Dana wished she could see the face of Andy when she walked into the room, but that was the penalty for not getting a slight chance of being caught. She wanted to do more than to throw papers on the floor, but the time was scarce. That was okay. She would see Andy fall apart sooner or later. She laughed at her thoughts.

Lana and Peter saw Andy walking and talking to Milo. They both smiled. That's a start. Andy opened the door and she dropped her papers in her hands and Milo held on to her. Peter and Lana rushed over and saw the disaster. Lu was in her office and heard the commotion. She was taken aback. It drew a crowd. Andy slowly walked into her office and saw that her pictures as well was thrown into the garbage can beside her desk. Ignoring the commotion behind her she started to pick up her stuff. Inside she was crying and her friends could feel it. Dr. Jackson was paged by Peter and was down in the room in a flash.

"Dr. Campbell what happened?" He walked in the office. Milo stepped in.

"You have to leave. She needs to think."

"Dr. Morton do I have to inform you that I chief of staff in this hospital?"

"No, but my girlfriend is under a lot of pressure and I want to help her, but I can't with a crowd. Trust me. You can ask questions later." Dr. Jackson took it into consideration.

"Alright, let's clear it people." Dr. J winked at Milo. Lu stepped in.

"When you're ready to talk Andy, I'm here. We're all here." And she left saying that. Milo closed the door and walked slowly over to Andy's desk and started straightening things in a pile.

"Milo, please. I can do this." She said in a very subtle voice.

"No you need some help."

"You don't have a clue where things belong. I need to think by myself."

"Is that what you really want? Me, to leave you alone. You hate me so much that you want nothing to do with me; not even my service?"

"Milo..I don't know anyway to say this." She started to cry. She dropped on her couch. Milo walked over, but remained standing. He let her speak when she was ready. "I don't hate Dana at all. I don't have anything against her either. It's just she is so sneaky. I haven't even been in a room with the woman more than five minutes and I can sense evil." Milo stared attentively. "She called me two nights ago saying that she had to talk to me, but couldn't do it over the phone." She took a breather. "I gave her my address. And she said she'd be there around six. She never came. Now, I thought she either forgot or couldn't find the place, even though she said that she had a patient that use to live around my area. I waited for your call and I left out the house to leave and then I notice my car has a flat." She laughed. "I wondered who wanted to slash my tires so bad. Some punk kid who want to have a little fun? That's what I thought. Then, this." She pointed to her office. "The same person who did this..slashed my tires. And they'll do something like this again."

"Who would you guess?"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions." She jumped up and walked out of her office. Lana was typing something up, when Andy stood right in front of her.

"Yes, Dr. Campbell? Need anything?"

"Yes, was Dana here any time today?"

"Yes, she was. She left about twenty…thirty minutes ago." Andy turned to Milo.

"It was her Milo. She did this to my office."

"Wait, you are jumping to conclusion. Where is the proof? The evidence?"

"Milo, I'm not a detective, but I know when someone is trying to pull a fast one on me. And the clues as follows are right in front of me."

"Andy, you can't just assume Dana. There has to be a reason. I understand that you got off on the wrong foo-." Andy stopped him.

"Milo, you know what? You can believe me or not. That's fine. I have my reasons to have suspcion of her." That was all she said and she shot pass him with out another word. Milo new he screwed up. Lana gave him a look that said 'nice goin''

FQ: That was really smooth. Fellas listen up go with the girl on some of these cases. Half the time they do know what they're talking about. Tell me what you think of the chapter.


	5. What's next?

I don't own any of the characters.

FQ: Welcome back.

IV: This chili is really good. (She takes a bite) mmm…what did you put in it?

FQ: My foot. (She spits) Just kidding. (She gives me grimy look) Okay back to the show. Ivy doesn't look to camera hi right now.

Andy was at home looking over some patient's files when she received a call from Dana. "What business is it of yours calling my house!"

"I called for friendly conversation."

"Dana I don't want to talk to you. You b$#." She lowered her voice. Considering her children were right upstairs. "I know it was you who slashed my tires and you who trashed my office."

"I did no such thing. Why are you accusing me of this?"

"Dana, do you happen to know that I was in the Army and ranked all the way to a Colonel. Even though I am a doctor, I know a lot of other thing as well, I even speak five languages."

"Impressive."

"Yeah, and I'll tell you this. I catch you in my sight I will personally kick your -" Lezzy came down the stairs. "Mom, Jessie is annoying me."

"Lezzy, please. I got a call." She stumped back upstairs. "Dana I swear you come within 15 feet from me-"

"You'll what! Threaten me. Good to go. You haven't proved anything. Too bad for the hostility between us, we could've been real good friends." And she hung up. Andy slammed the phone down. Everyone thought that Dana was right. That she could do no wrong.

Lu and Lana were on their way to Andy's house. Lana told Lu about Andy's' suspicion.

"She thinks that Dana is the one doing these bad things to her."

"Yeah, and the sad part is, I believe she is right."

"Dana? I don't get it. Why would she have beef with Andy? They don't even know each other."

"That may be so kid, but that don't mean you have to know someone to like them. I mean look at some of these singers, like Ginger. I can't stand the little booger. But see I don't know her. And already want to sit her little fast tail in a chair and give her the lesson on life."

"Lana we'll see when we get there. 'Cause this ain't making any sense."

"It's your funeral."

Andy's doorbell rings. She was sitting on the couch thinking about how she could get Dana. She waited for it to ring a second time before she got up to answer. Jessie ran down the stairs and beat Andy to the door. "Honey, I doubt its' for you." Jessie rolled her eyes. It was Lu and Lana. Jessie smiled and hugged them both. Andy told Jessie to get ready for bed.

"Andy, hey." Lu greeted.

"Hi, Lana." Andy hugged Lana.

"Oh, come on. You haven't gotten over what happened two, three days ago." Lu scolded. She saw in Andy's face that she hadn't. "Well, I'm sorry for the umpteenth time. Andy will you please forgive me for the pain I have caused?"

She sighed. "Yes, I guess I can forgive you." They hugged.

"Hey, what about me?" They brought Lana into their circle of love.

"So, she called ten minutes before we came?" Andy nodded at Lu. "Man, this doesn't sound like Dana."

"People change Delgado."

"Wait, if you call her Lana, then you call me Lu."

"All right….Lu. People get jealous and they turn into another person. This is something she is doing to get back at me for taking her place. Someone had to do it. If it weren't me then she would still be doing the same thing. But that's okay, because I was a soldier and they taught us tactics and structure. Things you can't learn in a regular classroom."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know. That's what I was doing, before you guys came. It'll come to me later."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Lana got up and placed the popcorn bowl on the table.

"Lu I know that she is you're friend and have been for over six years, but you have to believe me when I say that this chick is up to something."

"Andy I believe you. I did not, _not _believe you from the start. You don't lie Andy to get someone else in trouble. She is my friend, but so are you and if I have to twist her arm and beat her with an ugly stick, we will. All of us."

Dana walked into Rittenhouse with confidence. No troubles. She walked up to Dr. Jackson's office. He was squelching, trying to read a letter. "Hi Dana. Sorry, but I can't read this document. Lost my glasses."

"I see. Rob can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." She set her purse in her lap as she found a seat.

"You know, I've have a lot of money saved up. I'll be fine till I find the perfect hospital to work in, but you know that I haven't yet and to me there's no place like Rittenhouse. The people hear know you and are polite. We have the most wonderful programs here open up to women. Lu's free clinic. And the new baby rooms put up. I saw them. They are very pretty. I was amazed at how things changed. So I was-" Andy knocked and Dr. J said to who ever to come in. Andy had some papers in her hands and didn't look up.

"Sorry, to bother you Dr. Jackson, but I have some orders that I requested and they didn't come…" She looked up and saw the person in Dr. Jackson's office. She felt a surge of anger rise in her. This is a public place she said to herself. She apologized to Dr. Jackson and slammed the door. She was walking away fast, when the door opened.

"Dr. Campbell!" Dr. J yelled. "What is your problem? Slamming the door like that. Is there something the matter?"

"No, there isn't." Dana peeked outside to see the two talking. "No, not at all. I'll talk to you later when you are not busy with a customer." Dana frowned. Customer! What an insult.

"Dr. Campbell, Dana is not a customer. She used to be one of our finest Doctors in this very hospital and judging you have met her at some point you should know this."

"Dr. Jackson I have to go." And without looking back, she walked off. Dr. J just sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that. Let's step back into my office." They did. He went around to his desk. "Now what was your question, he was about to sit down until Dana said this,

"I was hoping to get my job back. Not working just as another Doctor, but as Lu's partner." Dr. Jackson's mouth dropped

"You're serious. Dana I don't think so."

"Why, I have more seniority than Andy. You won't miss her. She hasn't been here long enough for you to miss her."

"This is something I can't do. Sorry, Dana. If it was a drink of water you needed then I can do. If you needed a ride to the airport I can do that too. But as far as firing Andy, that can't happen. Yes, she hasn't been here long, but I along with others will miss her. For god's sake, she's moved all the way from Washington with her family. She has a home and her kids are in schools now. I couldn't fire her. I hope you see why Dana. Sorry." Inside she was furious. Ready jump at him any second. But instead she kept her cool. She got up and shook his hand.

"It was a try."

Andy was eating in the cafeteria by her-self. She had a fruit plate and salad. She was reading the newspaper, when Milo came from behind her and covered her eyes. She smiled and they kissed. He sat down next to her. They made up earlier that day. Andy apologized for her long silent treatment. "What took you so long? I was waiting for at least fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, there was some emergency I had to take care of. Is this for me?" He took a fork and snagged him a piece of watermelon.

"It's for us. You missed out." She patted his cheek. "I can't believe I was ever mad at you Milo. I feel awful." She took his hand in hers and kissed it. "Why don't I make it up to you? The kids can go over their friend's house. I could fix dinner and we could slow dance and do other things that can't be said in public, only in the human ear."

His face met hers and she felt his breath against her face. "I'll like that. I'll like it very much." He brought her face to his mouth. It didn't matter that they were in public. She had gone to long without her chocolate lover.

Dana watched as the two entwined each other with their mouths. Jealously struck her like a thunderbolt. She never had sexual interest in Dr. Morton. I mean she had Nick and that was that then. Things change and people change. So feelings about a person can change as well. He could've been mine, she thought. They were still kissing. This is disgusting. She couldn't take anymore. She new that when a man and a woman kiss like that; they were going to do some serious make up at their house. She would see them tonight. She left her coffee on the table. It was still hot and steaming. She never even had drunk from it.

FQ: This is for yall. I do it for youuuuuuuuuuuuu.

IV: Fawn. Fawn. Fawwwnnnnn!

FQ: What? I get agitated.

IV: Stop. People can't review if you are singing like that. Go ahead. Call the number on your screen.

FQ: Call me now. Call me. Call me. Caaaallllll mmeeeee!

IV: Oh, my goodness


	6. Makeup to disaster

I don't own any characters at all.

FQ: I'm not going to waist any time. Here it is.

"I'll be there in ten." Milo was on his cell phone.

"Okay, don't take to long, but drive safely." They ended their call and Andy went to check on the food. She was cooking Milo's favorite. Lasagna with parsley on top and she ordered perch from the nearest fish place. She also tossed a salad.

Dana sat in her car with an accomplice. Waiting for Milo's arrival or Andy's move to leave to Milo's. "How long are we going to wait here?" The man complained.

"Don't rush things. I don't know. Any minute now."

"I'm charging by the hour."

"No, we agreed five hundred dollars to do the job." The man frowned.

The doorbell rang and Andy ran to the door. She opened it up and Milo had a dozen roses in his hand. They hugged and he walked in and took off his coat.

"Something smells good. Is that my favorite?"

"Sure is. I thought that you deserved it." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is my way of making up." She pecked his lips.

They listened to some Jazz Milo brought his CD from home. They sat at the dinner table. Both unsure what to talk about.

"So did you ever get over with Dana?"

"See, why do you have to mention her name in my house? Why do you have to mention her at all?"

"Sorry, didn't know that was an issue. Let's talk on something else."

"Yeah, shall we." She pushed the food on her plate. "Listen if you must know, no. I still don't like her and probably never will. I tried to be kind, but there are things she's' done to me and she must pay for it." He nodded his head, as to accept it because there was nothing he could do about it. "You don't approve, do you?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Just in case you're wondering, you can like her and it won't affect us. I won't let you choose against your friends and me."

"She's not my friend. Just a person I talked to when she worked here." Andy shrugged her shoulders. She got the table cleared and they sat on the couch, while a new song came on. "So what you want to do? Watch a movie? Sit and talk-"

He placed his forefinger to her mouth. "Shhhh, less talking and more kissing." Their lips met and what they were holding back lept out. He kissed her neck and she laid back on the armrest of the couch. He ran his hands through her hair down to her lips. Heated passion aroused them both. She worked with his buttons on his shirt, while he worked with her jeans. She took it off and his abs was revealed. He pulled her jeans down and threw them to the floor. They were already starting to sweat.  
"Milo, I don't know about this. I just got divorced." She moaned. "And we are not even married."

"Go, with what you feel." Just then the lights went out and the house was dark. There wasn't a storm happening. "The breaker?"

"Maybe. Let me get the flashlights out the kitchen." They felt around the walls to see where they were going. Andy held onto Milo. When they found the flashlights they tried the breaker downstairs. It didn't work. "The wires outside. Are they cut?"

"I don't know." It was chilly in the house. They remembered they both hardly had any clothes on. They ran upstairs and felt their way back into the den. They lit some candles. She gave him his shirt and he her pants.

"Sorry this didn't workout. Maybe tomorrow or whenever?"

"Andy, this is perfect. No lights. No kids. No clothes." He tossed his shirt. He pulled her closer. She felt him near her abdomen.

"Milo, is that what I think it is?"

"Only one way to find out." They drifted on to the couch and there was this loud thumping noise. It scared the both of them.

"Milo, what was that?" Milo walked to the door and opened the door and there was nothing outside that he saw was going to kill them.

"It's getting kind of cold and I felt some drizzle of rain. Maybe it was the wind blowing and a tree's branch brushed against it."

"Milo, that noise was not no tree branch…I'm getting my clothes on. This is a sign." She pulled her right arm through her sleeve.

"A sign of what?"

"A sign that we should not be doing this and we're not married."

"That is some bull. We are grown consenting adults."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Okay, I don't want to argue so if you want to wait, that's fine. Even if it's till or if we get married." Andy wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his naked chest.

Dana watched as the man cut the wires. The lights in Andy's house went out. Dana laughed and saw the man walk around to the side of the house and then take a bat and swing it against the house. A second later Milo stepped out and to see what all the noise was about. His chest was bare. They already started to get busy, she thought. He signaled to go another round, but gave the wait signal.

"Listen, Milo. The kids are spending the night over their friend's house and you could spend the night with me." She added. "In my bed."

"As tempting as that is Andy, I can't. I'm afraid I'll go against your wishes. That would be too much for me. Sorry." She nodded and he kissed her hand. "We'll talk later." She watched him leave down the steps and closed the door. She ran upstairs to go get a shower.

Milo jogged down the steps whistling. He was kind of shaken from what he was about to do with Andy. He was so close. The keys dropped from his hand. Pain. He was on the ground. He looked up and saw a man with a mask holding a bat about to take a swing another swing. He did. The man went for his stomach and made him scream. He took another at his leg. There was blood on the bat. His blood. Some one yelled. A car started up, but it wasn't his. It was someone else's. Teenagers? No, they would've taken his car in a flash. This was somebody he new. Screeching of a car burned and fled.

Andy was upstairs with her trusty flashlight when she heard a screeching car. "Milo?" She looked out from her bedroom window, which she could see her front yard. There was Milo's car. What? Where was he? She rushed down stairs and ran outside. She looked around. She ran in the street where the driver's door was. Milo was bleeding from the head. He was in a fetus position. She dropped down to her knees and opened his eyelids to see if he was conscience. "Milo, baby. Wake up! Wake up, please!" She was crying now. She dug in his pocket for his cell phone. It was gone. Who ever did this took his phone. "I'll be back." She ran in the house to call 911. They kept her on the line. "I'm Dr. Campbell! I know what to do until you get here. Let me go attend to him outside."

"Ma'am," The operator said. "We have to keep you on the line. You are panicking."

"No I am not. My boyfriend is lying outside on the ground bleeding. He needs some help. Of course I'm not going to sound normal!" The operator tried to say something else, but she hung up. She rushed back outside to where she heard her name being called. "I'm here Milo. Don't worry. I'm here." He winced as he tried to move his neck. "Don't move. You have to stay still sweetie." It was raining now and her hair was starting to look like she had been in a shower. It was cold and all she had on was jean and a cotton white T-shirt. It was getting wet and her skin was starting to show. She heard sirens and stood up to see which way it was coming from. She signaled for them to hurry up.

Dana was back in her hotel. The man she was with followed her in. "Oh, that was great." She was laughing. "I wish I could have been a part of that. I didn't know you was about to do that." She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "Why don't you come over her?"

"Where's my money?" He folded his arms.

She laughed. "What, your money? You'll get it. Why don't we get down to it?" She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pushed her away.

"Where is my money? I want to get out of this joint so I can go home. Sorry if my body doesn't ache for yours." He gave a sarcastic smile. She reached in her purse and took out a check. He snatched it from her. The check read $530.

"The extra 30 was for, if you gave me little extra of yourself, but since you didn't I want it back when cashed." He smiled and walked right out the door knowing that he wasn't going to give it back. She laid her back on the bed and spreaded her arms and legs out on the bed sheet.

EMT's rushed Milo in the emergency room. His head was busted open. He had a concussion, three broken ribs, and one broken leg. Andy was right by his side. She was attending to him like he was her patient. She inserted his IV and gave him ten cc's of morphine. That brought down the pain for a while.

Two hours later, Milo was in ICU. Andy pulled up a chair and watched him sleep. His breathing was slow and paceful. The split in his forehead was stitched up and bandaged up. Andy couldn't believe that somebody would do this to another person. Nick was on duty and came in to check on them both. He brought her some coffee. She was tired and wanted to go home.

Milo stirred. He slowly opened his eyes. Andy's head was resting on the cold bed rail. He lifted his hand to pat her on the head. She felt his movement before even reached to touch her. "Milo," She was relieved. She had dried tears in her eyes. She kissed his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." His voiced was husky and soft. He coughed.

"Who did this Milo?" He shook his head. "Some punk kid who wanted a cell phone? We'll some how find out who did this." She slipped her hand through his. She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"It wasn't teenagers. There was somebody in a car that helped him." He coughed again. "I didn't see who it was, but I'm sure that it was somebody that I knew. Some hired hit man or something. Maybe they would've come after you if I wasn't there."

"Listen, Milo don't worry about me right now. Just get better." He asked for his water and she held it for him while he sipped from the straw. "Get your rest." She stood up.

"Where are you going? I want you to stay here."

"I'll come back. I have to take care of some business."

"What kind of business?"

"You wouldn't understand. Something I have been wanting to do for a long time."

She left out, not waiting to answer his question.

Lu was watching a movie and eating pizza with Mark. They rented two of her favorite movies. Lu loves those movies. There was a loud bang on the door. More like someone was dying to get in, maybe because they needed help. Mark and Lu got scared. Lu reached for the phone about to call 911, she heard the desperate voice of Andy. She put the phone to her chest to show her relief. "Andy?" She ran to the door and opened the door. Andy was soaked. "Andy, what happened to you? Come in and get dry."

"I can't right now." She shook her head.

"Why? Get in here." She pulled her in and slammed the door.

"Delgado, I can't. What hotel is Dana staying in?"

"What? Andy I know you hate the girl, but I'm not giving you the hotel so you can go start trouble!"

"I'm not starting trouble. She's already begun it. I'm just late playing in it. I need it."

"No Andy."

"Give it to me please!"

"Why? Why do you need it so bad? Give me one good reason."

"She's gone too far. She put Milo in the hospital." Lu's mouth dropped. "He has a concussion, three broken ribs, and a broken leg. Tell me which hotel is it."

"Andy this is the time for the police. Let me call them." She picked up the phone and Andy snatched it and slammed it on the receiver. "Mark, get to your room!"

"But Mom?"

"Go." He sluggishly left. "What is the matter with you?"

"Delgado, you don't know what has happened to me this past week since she's been here. If you are a true friend you'll give it to me!"

"Andy calm down."

"I am calm. Please, from the bottom of your heart. Give me the hotel and including the room number."

"Andy, let's call the police."

"It's the Hiatt Hotel off of I 95. The third exit." Mark was back and Lu looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mark!" Lu turned around to look at him.

"Her room number I don't know. Ask for her name when you get there."

"Mark," She turned back to Andy. "Andy, please I don't want to see my friends fight each other. Let the law fix this."

"Thank you Mark. I owe you." Andy left out the door.

"Way to go Mark! Didn't I tell you to go to your room?"

"Mom, did you even listen to her! Dana put someone in the hospital. I heard what has been happening to her has gone on ever since Dana came back. Maybe you are misjudging her. Maybe, she's not going to even fight her. Dr. Campbell's a smart woman. She has class."

"Mark, I am the adult! I know my friends, just like you know your friends! You just made a big mistake. Go to your room. You are grounded. I'm calling the police, before Andy can do something stupid."

FQ: Got to get to work on the next chapter


	7. Revenge is a must

I don't own any characters.

FQ: Hope you all enjoy my stories. Anything to say Ivy?

IV: Just to get started.

FQ: Other words you had nothing to say. Jerry where is some duct tape. (He yells he don't know) I'll be back people. Got to find some tape.

Andy sped through the pouring rain. Going over sixty miles an hour, she passed up buses, semi's, suv's, even sped through a train tract when a train was coming. Andy saw the hotel from yards away. She sped even faster. It took her about 40 minutes to get to the hotel. She pulled into the parking lot. There were about 60 cars in the lot. She walked in casually and asked for Dana. The clerk gave Andy the room number and she thanked her. She was on the fifth floor. The room number E-44. She heard a television going, along with the shower. She saw a maid coming down for her routine to clean a vacant room.

"Ma'am Hi. I seem to have locked my room keys in my room. I ran outside to look to see if I left my wallet in the car. Silly me didn't think of taking it with me. Would you mind opening it for me?" The maid smiled and left her cart down by the room she was about to clean. She used her master key. Andy walked in and closed the door quietly.

It was twelve thirty and Lu was halfway out her mind. Wondering what Andy would do. It wasn't till ten minutes after Andy left that she called the cops and left to go after Andy. She gripped the stirring wheel. Her knuckles turned white. She hoped Andy wasn't going to do something to end her up in the slammer.

Dana wrapped her hair up in a towel. She looked in the mirror over the sink.

"You're unbelievably beautiful." She put on the robe that hung on a hook. She opened the door. It was suddenly cold. Extremely cold. She remembers putting the heat on and the lights were on along with the television. Someone was in here. She turned on the lamp and sitting on her bed with their legs crossed was Andy.

"How'd you get in here? Get out now before I call the police!"

"Really." She stood up. "I have a question. Were you anywhere near my home..oh let's say eight or nine o'clock?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm afraid you do. And in the process you managed to find someone to beat up my boyfriend."

"I don't-"

"Know what I'm talking about. I heard you, but I don't believe you. You slashed my tires, wrecked my office, and beat up Milo. You maybe responsible for my lights going out." Dana gave a look that gave away that she was. "I expected you were. Before I kick your a#, mind telling me why you did all this."

"If I did it. I'm not admitting to anything. Get out of my room." Andy moved closer. "I know how to snap a man's neck in half. I never did it before, but when is it ever a good time. You have the nerve to come to my house unannounced, tortured me and then face me and lie about the things you did when the evidence points right at you. You are a liar and crazy."

"I'm crazy, barging in my room like a maniac! You have two seconds to get going cause I'm calling security." She walked to the phone and Andy snatched the phone and threw the phone to the wall.

"You think I'm playing with you? Do I look like I'm kidding? Is there a smile on my face? Huh? I don't have a mirror, but I am sure that there's not one! All I tried to do is to be your friend. That's what Delgado and everyone else would have wanted. Besides, I'm not a mean person so me making a new friend wouldn't do anything to me."

"Look, I have to get dressed." She walked to the door. "You can escort yourself out the way you came in." She opened the door. Andy walked to the door and stared Dana right in the face. It was till five seconds and then Andy pushed Dana into the wall. She pulled the towel off Dana's head and started yanking at her short head of hair. The two women hit the floor and started banging. Dana wasn't much of a fighter. They rolled around the floor banging against walls. Andy punched Dana in the nose. Blood dispersed with contact.

Lu took the stairs, after the elevator was taking too long. She ran as fast as her legs could carry. She ran down the hallway. Getting close to Dana's door she heard some banging around in the room. The door was open and there was the two on the floor. Andy was on top of Dana. She was pulling Dana's hair out of its socket. "Andy! Andy! Stop. Stop it!" She pulled Andy off of Dana. They both were breathing hard. Dana was on the floor backing away. Reaching for her bed, she pulled herself up. Lu was holding Andy back. Dana wiped her nose on her robe's sleeve. She noticed blood.

Lu cried. "Andy, what in the world did you do? You said you weren't going to start no mess." Lu looked at Andy and Dana back and fourth. "Dana you alright?" Dana shook her head. "Can we apologize?"

"I'm not apologizing to a stalker! Lu, she was the one who trashed my office. Do you know how long it took Milo and I to get my papers in order? If you ask me, I didn't hit her hard enough."

"Andy, stop it." Lu lightly pushed her back. "Dana let me get you an ice pack or something."

"No! I'll be fine." There was a tissue box. She pulled one out. "Get out of my room." She dabbed at her nose.

"Andy, why did you do this?"

"Am I living in the twilight zone!" Andy couldn't believe the sympatheticism Dana was receiving. "This woman took away _my_ privacy, hospitalized my boyfriend, and destr- I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you. I got to go seriously."

"The police are coming."

"What? You called the police. You thought I was going to murder her?"

"No. I didn't think you would this, but you did. It was just in case."

"Well to bad I'm not going to be hear when they come." She left out. Lu called after her. Dana sat on the bed. She was stunned. Lu got on her knees and looked up to her. She helped Dana with her nose bleeding that would not stop.

Andy rushed back to the hospital as fast as she could. Trying to obey the speed limit. She took the elevator up to Milo's room. The people on night shift and visitors, who came to see their love ones in the hospital, saw Andy while they were roaming the hallways. They stared at the woman whose' hair was frizzy and clothes you could see straight through. She walked casually into Milo's room. There was a nurse checking his monitor and feeding something through his tube. Andy was so tired and offensive she wasn't taking anybody for granted. "What are you doing?" The short Asian nurse turned around scared.

"I…who are you?" She stammered.  
"Don't worry about that! What is that you are putting in my boyfriends arm?"

"It's morphine. He buzzed five minutes ago. I just came to give it to him." The tense in Andy's shoulders went away. The nurse saw the worry in her eyes and felt sorry for her. "Are you okay? You need anything ma'am?" Andy shook her head. "He'll be alright. Don't worry…Sit down." She pulled a chair up to her. Andy sat down. "It's three in the morning, you just heard about his accident?"

"I was here earlier. I had to leave to take care of some business. I was just scared when I saw you in here. After witnessing my boyfriend's beating I wasn't sure who to trust. Gosh," She put her hand to her forehead. "I'm just so tired." She wanted to cry.

"I'll get you a blanket." Andy nodded at the nurses' generosity. She waited for the nurse to leave, to address Milo.

"Milo, are you awake?"

"For now?"

"Milo, I did something terrible. Something that I didn't think I would ever do." He looked at her confused. What could she possibly do that is so bad? "I..I..went to Dana's hotel room and we got into an argument and then we fought. I gave her a bloody nose." She smiled at the thought.

"Andy why would you do that?" She heard the disappointment in his voice.

"Milo she put you in the hospital! She wrecked my week."

"Andy it was a man who did this." He winced as the stress and strain pulled at his muscles and ribs. "Andy, why would you do that? That was going a little too far."

"Milo what do you want from me! Gosh! No one believes me. Everything I do I try. Just cause she didn't do it doesn't mean she didn't hire anyone to do it."

"Andy, will you-"

"Stop saying Andy **_why_**! Please it's a little nerve racking."

"Listen, this medicine is kicking in pretty fast so I'm going to say what I have to say. That was sweet of you to go take care of things for me, even I don't agree with what you did. You don't have proof. So, you better think of something if she's pressing charges."

"Milo, I really don't know where our relationship is headed."

"Andy-"

"No, no I don't want to here it. Everything I say or do against _Dana_, you along with Lu and whoever else disapprove! You over look my feelings and what I have went through." She was about to cry.

"Andy-"

"Don't say my name anymore! Don't say it anymore, cause you won't have too. It's over Milo. Over! Forget my number, my house address, the fact I work here, and my name! Goodbye, hope you feel better." She threw the blanket on the floor and ran out of the room. Milo was calling her name, but she didn't answer or hear it. As far as she was concerned she didn't know him.

FQ: Oh, my people what is going on here.

IV: Hurry up on the next chapter. I want to see what in the world I am going to...I mean Andy's going to do.

FQ: Yeah, I bet you do. All right, people let me know what you think and even the improvements I can make. There are none are there?

IV: Don't be a boast.

FQ: Jerry! Call Garney let him know that he has a spot with me available cause Ivy is out! (I snicker)


	8. Tell Tell go to jail

I don't own any characters

FQ: Nothing to say.

GN: I love you Fawny.  
FQ: Garn I love you too, but you can't call me Fawny. That is something no one on this earth can do.

GN: Where is the love? He starts to sing a long love song. How was that Fawny. I look at him like he is crazy

FQ: What did I say about the name calling? Look I hired you 'cause my last co-host was well she…she was…she was great. I miss her. Let's go to the movie, story whatever it is. I need a tissue. Cut.

GN: There, there.

FQ: Shut-up and don't touch me.

Andy was crying on her way back home. She hated to end her relationship with Milo like this. She hated she had to break up period. But if you can't trust the one you love, then what's the point of being together. The radio was playing a sad song and that made her cry even harder. It got so bad to where she had to pull over and calm down. She unbuckled her seat belt and got in the back of the car. She laid down and cried and minutes later she was sleep, soundly.

"Where's Andy?" Lu ran up to Lana's desk. "Has she come in yet?"

"She hasn't come in yet. Why are your pants in a bundle?"

"I have to find Andy, Lana. It's real important."

"Well," Lana put her right elbow on the table and her hand cupped her chin. "Lana wants to know what the urgent important news is."

"Lana it's a long story that needs to be explained later." Lana sighed. Soon Lana's phone ranged.

"Wait! Slow down Jessica. What's the matter?" She listened. "She didn't?" Listening. "Lu is looking for her too." Listening. "Here talk to her." Lana handed Lu the phone.

"Hello, Jessie. Where is your mother?"

"I don't know. She didn't come home last night."

"You're kidding me?" She said no. "Don't worry. I think I might know where to look for her and when I do find her, I'll tell her to call you." She disconnected.

"Where you goin' kid?"

"Milo's room."

He was awake and eating some soup. He hardly had an appetite. He thought about Andy. He called Andy from his hospital bed, but no answer. Lu walked into his room.

"Milo, hey. Came up here earlier, but you were sleep."

"Where's Andy?" No, hi. No, how you doing? Just, where is Andy?

"I was just about to ask you did she come back last night. And if she did, did she say where she was going?" He shook his head. "Do you have an idea?"

"She came back last night, but she didn't leave happy. She hates me right now. She says we're over." Lu's mouth dropped. "She told me about the fight she got into with Dana. I guess I was too judgmental of her." Lu shook her head.

"We have been kind of tough on her. Ever since Dana came, we have been under a spell or something." She sighed. "Well, I have a patient in five minutes. After that I'll keep looking around in the hospital for her. I'll keep you posted." He thanked her.

She woke up to sunlight in her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was on a street, but it wasn't hers. "What time is it?" She looked at her watch. It was twelve O'clock in the afternoon. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and returned to the front seat. Three minutes passed by before she started the car. She was chilled, from last night's rain. She had to rush home and get a shower and head for work. She remembered her kids were probably worried about her.

She walked in the house tired, even though she just woke up. Jessie heard the door open and she ran to it. "Mom!" She hugged her mother. "Where have you been? Lu and I have been looking for you. I thought something bad happened to you."

"Don't worry I'm fine. Where's your sister?"

"She's still sleep. Where were you?"

"Somewhere Jessie. Just not here."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"An answer you're going to accept. Where I've been is none of your business. I have to take a shower."

"I'll call Lu and tell her you're here."

"No. No. That's okay. I called her a few minutes ago. Told her I'll be late. No need. Let me take my shower and I'll be on my way." She rushed upstairs.

Milo sat in his in bed, watching the news. He decided to try to call Andy one more time. Jessie answered the phone. "Hey Jess, is your mother there?"

"Yeah, but she's in the shower."

"She's not coming to work?"

"Yeah, she came in late. So she's running a little late."  
"You don't have to tell her I called. I'll see her at work." They disconnected.

Andy was buttoning her shirt when she heard the doorbell. Then she heard Jessie yell for her. She cautiously went down the stairs and saw two officers with their arms at their sides. "Yes, officers."

"Are you Dr. Campbell?"

"Yes I am."

"We have a warrant for your arrest." Jessie looked from her mother to the officers. Lezzy was still asleep.

"Mom, what are they doing? Arrest you for what?"

"Jessie, go upstairs."

"Not until-"

"Go! Now!" Jessie took one last look at her mother and the officers and walked slowly up the stairs. "Officer what is this about?"

"A Dana Stowe said that you came into her hotel room and assaulted her."

"Assaulted. I wouldn't call it that."

"Regardless of what you call it, you are under arrest." They told her to put her hands behind her back and they read her, her rights. Jessie watched the police take her mother away. As soon as they left, she watched them drive away. She dialed Rittenhouse and got Lana. "They got her! They took her to jail!"

"Jessie, slow down. Calm down. What happen?"

"My mom. They came and got her. Said she assaulted someone."

"Oh, no. Lu! Lu, get over here." Lu ran from her office.

"Lana?"

"It's Jessie. She said that Andy's in Jail."

"What? Let me talk to her." She almost snatched the phone out of Lana's hand. "Jessie. When did they come and get her?"

"Just a few minutes ago. What's going on? Why they take her?"

"Look its some mess happening and I think its only right your mother tells you. Um, listen I'll call the jail and see what's going down. It'll be a while before I reach you. So, you and your sister watch some TV. Do whatever. I'll talk to you later." Jessie was crying. "God, Lana. This is crazy. We have some big problems on our hands." Lu took the elevator to Milo's room. "She's in Jail."

"What! Who? Andy?"

"Yeah. She hit Dana in the nose."

"I know." He winced. "I can't believe it. Jail. She doesn't belong in there. What's her bail?"

"I don't know yet. I came as soon as Jessie called me."

"As soon as you find out, I'll give you the money to send to her."

"Okay." She ran out the room.

"Yes, hello. Philly Jail. Do you have an Andy Campbell in your system?" It took them a second to find it. "What is her bail?"

"$9,000 dollars."

"Whoa. What is she in for?"

"She's in for assault and battery."

"Okay. Okay. I'm going to wire the money soon so. Is it possible for me to speak to her?" They put her on hold. This a few seconds later, Andy came on line.

"Andy, its Lu."

"What do you want?" She had an attitude.

"Andy, I am so sorry. I want to help you so bad."

"Save it. Cause its too late. When I wanted help, you and everybody else turned your backs on me. Now, you want to help?"

"Listen, there are some things that need to be discussed."

"No, I don't want to listen. You didn't listen to me, so why should I have to hear it. I'll take care of myself."

"Milo is going to send you some bail money." Andy laughed.

"I don't want his money. Tell him that he can keep his millions. Me and him are no longer an item."

"Andy, why? He still loves you. He's sorry and so am I. Why can't you forgive and forget."

"I got to go."

"Andy? Andy…" Andy clicked off. Lu cursed. "This is crazy."

She rushed to tell Milo what Andy said. "She can't be serious."

"Well, she is. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm still going to send it for her…In my office there's my check book in my first drawer on the right. Get the black one. Bring it to me."

FQ: Let me know what you think of this chapter.

BN: I think it was gggrrrreeeeeaaaaatttttt!

FQ: Shut-up Garney! Jerry. I want Ivy back. Please get her back. Get her back.


	9. It's not over till the fat lady sings

FQ: Ivy, don't ever leave me. I hug her I was lost but you came back.

IV: Keep your shorts on kid. I was taking a break from you really. In other words it was a joke on you. Cause I worked with Garney before and he was the most annoying thing in the world. He kept touching me and giggling.

FQ: You too girl! That is so true. He was laughing a lot. He tried to hug me and girl I told him he laid another finger on me; he was going to get a left hook.

IV: Sometimes you got to let them know.

FQ: He was also singing and stuff. And Girl…guess what he called me?

IV: What? (Her hands on her hip)

FQ: He called me…Fawny.

IV: He didn't.

FQ: Yes he did. (Jerry clears his throat. In other words he was ready to start the show.) Sorry Jerry. Old friends catching up. Let's move on.

Lana was watching Lu in her office, from her desk. Lu was making a lot of calls than usual. The phone rang, breaking Lana's concentration. "Rittenhouse."

"Lana, this is Dana."

"Dana," Lana chimed. "What houses have you been breaking in?"

"Cut the jokes Lana." Dana snapped. "I need to talk to Lu."

"You've been away too long. You must don't know me too well. Don't bite the hand that feeds ya." In other words don't smart off, when I'm the one who has to connect you. "Now there's a lot of mess going on here and if there wasn't, I would hang up on you in the blink of an eye. You got that! Now I'll connect you." Dana sighed.

"Yes, sir I have a deposit…Milo Morton. Her boyfriend." Just then Lu's intercom beeped.

"Lu, it's for you."

"Hold on sir. Lana who is it?"

"Mrs. Grouch…Dana."

"Tell her, I have to call her back."

"She said if you said that, tell her it's a must."

"Lana, please. Tell her I'm in ER right now or you can't find me. Lie you're good at that."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. But, yeah I'm going to enjoy the lying to her. Aye, Aye captain." Lana clicked off. "Okay, I'm going to send it in fifteen minutes; on my lunch break. Is it possible to talk to her again?" There was a wait.

"She said that she's in no mood for talking to anyone."

"Darn, that Andy. Okay thanks." She hung up and walked out of her office holding Milo's checkbook in her hand. She was about to get on the elevator when Milo appeared before her eyes. He was in a wheelchair. A nurse was behind him pushing the wheel chair. "Milo, what are you doing? I was just coming to see you."

"I came to get my woman. I can't send you to get her. It's my fault that she's in this mess."

"It's my fault just as much as it is yours. Look, we'll both go down there and get her." She watched him rise from the chair. "You are going to be okay walking?"

"I'm fine. There's no pain heavier, than losing my baby. And no matter what it takes, I'm going to get my baby back."

"Milo it seems weird for you to talk like that."

"What? What you see in the hospital, is not what I am outside the hospital. I'm a real animal and Andy knows what I mean."

"Okay, enough…but for the record it's funny and sweet. I'll drive."

"Funny."

"So, do you really think that Dana was apart of this mess?" Milo asked.

"You know what, I think she is. Why else would Andy act like this?" She looked at him. "She is a very smart woman and she's not gone Looney."

"Who's to say that by misjudging someone it can make you Looney? You can be the smartest person in the Universe and can make a mistake in convicting someone."

"See, that's how you lost Andy from the get go. You can't go in there talking like that if you want her back."

"Why can't I have an opinion? Why can't I have my cake and eat it too?"

"Because this is Velvet cake, not no stinking pound cake! You want her back you're going to have to talk and see eye to eye. Listen to her. Ask questions, to why she led up to Dana in the first place. There's evidence. She was so upset that she and some crazy man hurt you, that she went to jail for assault. Now you can't tell me that she had no reason. Think about it Milo." He was about to say something. She cut him off. "Think about it." He did and when he was ready to speak.

"Lu, I see what you're saying. How could I be so stupid?"

"It's easy when you have been friends with the enemy for so long."

"I guess. Is this it?"

"Yep." They were pulling into parking lot of the jail. "Now, don't say anything that would make her upset."

"Oh, you know me." After going into the jail, there was a ten minute wait. Then when they were called, they gave information on who they were looking for and they paid the fine. Now all they had to do was wait for Andy.

Andy was sitting in her jail cell with another woman. She was in for theft.

"So you see no one believed me. They thought I was making this all up. Even my boyfriend didn't believe me. After I went to confront the woman and ended up in a fight he was mad that I did that."

"That's a shame. I would believe my girlfriend." That comment made Andy scoot away from the woman. "You must find it hard to even talk to those people, huh?"

"I miss Milo so bad. I don't want to break up with him, but it's really hard when you have someone who doesn't believe you. You know?" The lady nodded her head. "I can't say it enough. It's like losing a child, only it's a child you snuggle and kiss and do other things with." Just then the bailer came and unlocked the steel gates.

"Campbell, you're free to go." Andy looked confused.

"I'm free." She shrugged. "It was nice to meet you Sandy."

"Same here."

Milo and Lu was waiting patiently. Andy walked around to the front desk and signed out. She turned behind her and saw the two people she would expect. "So you paid my bail." Milo stood up on his crutches. "Don't worry you'll get it back."

"Andy I'm not worried about the money. If I was, I wouldn't have sent the money in the first place. I came to get you because I've missed you and love you." Andy didn't say a word. Her arms were folded and her expression read "_unimpressed_". "Andy I was foolish. I know that. I got out of my hospital bed, just to come see you out of this place."

"Lu," Andy looked behind him. "Could we go now? It's getting a little hot now."

"Andy, listen to what Milo is saying. He loves you and he's terribly sorry for what he's done. Gosh, why do you have to be a pain in the butt?"

"I'll catch a cab." She walked away. Milo hopped as fast as he could on his crutches to catch up with her. He throbbed with pain.

"Andy, we're sorry. Don't walk. Please." Lu was right behind him. Andy stopped and faced him and Lu.

"Milo, do you see what's going on here? Do you see at all what going on? My feelings are in jeopardy and no one seems to care. If you had spent a week in my shoes since that woman has been here, you would have been ready to split her in half. You all for some reason have taken what I'd said and let it go over your heads. I love you Milo, I really do. And all I could think of was you. But what good is it to love someone who doesn't believe you. I wouldn't want to marry a liar. Would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. I want to marry you some day."

"You would. Well, I need your hundred percent evidence of that. I have to think for a while Milo. To see where we are headed. Maybe things will change when she leaves. They'll probably get better."

"Andy, Lu explained to me what an idiot I have been. You're a smart woman and I didn't put that into consideration. I just went off about the mouth. Not thinking. So if you want to end it over that: a sad mistake, then, okay."

"Milo, like I said, I love you and I need to think first. Dana is driving me crazy and I want to take care of things with her first. Then we'll get back to us. I haven't forgotten about us. Our relationship is getting mixed up between Dana's crap of jealousy. It's affecting us and so if I want us to last we have to take care of the source of the problem. We'll keep it simple. We can still talk on the phone and talk at the hospital. Let's get rid of Dana, before we go back to our old selves." They agreed and she gave him a hug. Lu sat back and watched the romanticism come back. She didn't interfere in their conversation. Things were starting to come back to normal. Just think if one person could change things so much, just like a domino effect, then this was serious. It had to be Dana. I mean Andy wouldn't make this stuff up.

Andy, Milo, and Lu walked into Andy's house. Corrina was sitting with Jessie and Lezzy. They ran and hugged their mother. "Mom, I was so scared for you. I'm glad you're back." Jessie said.

"Jessie, why are you scared?" Lezzy said. "She just went to pick out a dog."

Andy looked at Jessie. "What dog?"

"Jessie said you went to the pet store to get me a puppy. So where is it?"

"Lezzy there is no dog."

"Cat?" Andy shook her head. "Mouse, horse, cow, pig?"

"No! That is a little extreme."

"Jessie you liar! I hate liars. I was really expecting a dog. You make me sick." She stomped up the stairs.

"Why did you do that?" Lu asked Jessie.

"I didn't want to really tell her where mom really was."

"Dog? You couldn't think of a better lie."

"Alright, guys. We have some work to do." Andy hugged Corrina. "Thanks for being here with the girls. You can go now." It was six o'clock. "Do any of you have to go to the hospital?"

"I can't heal another person when I'm hurt myself. I rather be here than, spend it in that ratty old hospital bed." Milo and Andy looked at Lu.

"Well, I do have some stuff I didn't get a chance to do today, that I really have to finish. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Andy at Lu nodded. "Great. Tell me what you guys discuss, if you even get a chance to."

"Delgado. Go before I throw you out." They laughed.

"So, she has something against you." Milo was stroking Andy's hair as they both sat on the couch.

"Yeah, jealousy. The only thing it could be is that she's afraid I took her friends. Isn't that stupid? People are supposed to have more than one friend. She obviously has a one tract mind and no care of others feelings."

"I never really talked to her when she was here, but we conversed from time to time. It was still nice to see her."

"Well soon we won't." There were few minutes of silence.

"Hmm, that makes sense."

"What does?"

"Dana's flirting."

"She flirted with you! Oh no," She was about to get up. He pulled her down. "I'm serious." She hit the couch rest. "I'm really P.O. now. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, for the past days you wouldn't talk to me. And I didn't want you to think I liked it. But anyway, she sat next to me at the dinner and every time I got up to call you, she followed me." Andy just shook her head. "Don't worry baby," He kissed her forehead. "We'll solve this one way or another."

"I hope so. I can't take anymore of this." Milo yawns. "You tired?" She asks.

"Really. I think that I need to take my pain pills first. Where do I sleep?" Like she could read his mind she quickly said no.

"The kids are upstairs. I have a guest room, that's set and made. What about your change of clothes?"

"I can head back tomorrow to the hospital. I have a change of clothes there." He tried to stand up and the pain in his ribs hit and he fell back down.

"Let me help you." She helped him off the couch slowly and pulled him up. She picked up his crutches. "This has become ridiculous."

FQ: People, people let know what you think of this chapter.


	10. What's been goin' on?

I don't own any of the characters.

IV: Fawn, I was wondering.

FQ: What?

IV: What if we add a new character in the story?

FQ: I don't know right now. I would have to find a reason to put them in there. But that's a thought.

Lu was halfway out of her mind. What was she to do? Her two best friends were fighting. She didn't want to choose sides. She knew who was in the wrong and then she didn't. She kept going back and fourth with evidence and theory. What made sense? She sat in on her couch, in her tiny, but decorative apartment. It was two in the morning. Marc had got up to use the bathroom and when he saw that his mother was up, he slowly crept over to her and laid his head on her chest. "Mom," He wailed. "Why are you up?"

"I'd just been thinking that's all. Thing's are going in and out of my head. I'm trying to put one and one together and make sense…"

"Sense of what?…Is there something goin' on that I don't know about?" She ruffled his hair.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about kiddo. But no, this is something I can't…don't…and won't explain. It's too difficult." She looked at the clock that hung over the sink in the kitchen. It read two-thirty. "Look at the time. You got school in the morning." She sat up and headed to her bedroom.

"Mrs. Hilton, I can help you with the case against your husband assaulting you, but no that is out of the question." Andy was back at the hospital. For the past four days, she has experienced the old times. Mrs. Hilton was back in her office, complaining again. This time she was taking her husband to court.

"Dr. Campbell, I really need you to help me. I deserve to be paid. That man has not only put me in the hospital, but he has hurt me emotionally as well. He married me and then he's never made love to me. And then he wants to marry another woman; a younger woman at that!" Andy shook her head again.

"I can help you win against the assault, but not for suing for his bigamy. It's not my place." Mrs. Hilton sat silent for a second and resurfaced for another try.

"Dr. Campbell, if you could hear me out for a second. He's planning to sue me for the Vegas deal."

"The Vegas deal, which you got him drunk, where you married him, not the other way around, if you don't mind me reminding you."

"It was his fault! He accepted the drinks I paid for."

"Which you laced with some type of drug, that could make him do and say anything he wanted."

"Let me refresh your memory. The day before, we were all out at a bar, having a good time. We were trying to sign a deal with Glemmicka Co. Well, the idiots tried to snuff me out the deal, when I went to use the ladies room. I overheard them on my way back. After, the people left, they treated me like dirt when I told them about their little scheme. Me. A grown woman was being talked about like I was back in school. I had enough of that S$& in high school. They spilled drinks on me and everything. Then, George, he came over to me and made peace. He said some nice things to me. But, when they got back to their rooms, it was a totally different George. Our rooms were across from each other, so I heard everything him and the boys were talking about. No need to get into those details."

"Rebecca, this is my first time hearing some of this. I know you must have felt humiliated, embarrassed, but that still in no reason to drug someone and marry them."

"You are like the rest." Andy looked at her confused. "You're all laughing at me. If a beautiful woman came in here asking for the same price, you would give it to her with a click of a button."

"That is not true at all Rebecca. I feel that everyone is equal and I go by the law. Famous or not." Rebecca stood up fast; almost knocking down her chair. She clasped on to her non expensive coat and pressed it to her heart, as to protect herself. "Rebecca wait," Andy stood up. "Please don't leave off angry. I want to help you in any way I can. We can still figure out a way to help you-" Mrs. Hilton held her hand out to stop Andy.

"No thank you. I have to go home now and call my lawyer. I have some things I have to catch up on now." She walked out the door slamming it open.

"You are silly." Andy and Milo were having lunch outside the hospital. "I can expect that from a teenager, but not from an adult." She laughed.

"I'm for real Andy. I feel young at heart and that's all that matters." He took her hand.

"Milo…" She paused. "I have to say, these couple of weeks I have been strenuous, but I'm really starting to feel better. I haven't heard from Dana in a while. Have you heard from her?" He shook his head as he bit into an apple. "Lu hasn't either. Hmm maybe she went back to Virginia." He shrugged his shoulder. "Well anyway, it's been great to not have to see or hear from her again. I'm glad she dropped the charges."

"Andy sometimes you worry too much…Oh my mother has insisted you come to dinner tomorrow. She says that she misses your apple pie and has a craving for it."

"Didn't Franshua have my recipe?"

"Yeah, but she says no one makes it like you do." They laughed.

"Well gee, I best to get started when I get home, huh." She laughed again. Just then Lana walks out of the door holding a bag in her hand. It was the bag she had planned to give them when Dana first arrived, but got ruined when Andy didn't show. "Hey, Hawkins, what is that you're holding?"

"Glad you should ask boss. Glad you should ask. It's for you and Milo. I had planned to give it to you sooner, but let's just say last weeks…just wasn't your week." She gave a loud Lana laugh.

"Well come on Hawkins, we're dying to see what it is." She handed the bag to Andy and she peeped inside. "Awe, Hawkins. This is really sweet." She pulled out a music box that had engraved Andy and Milo's name.

"This is really neat Hawkins." Milo took the music box out of Andy's hand. The music box was a statue of a girl and a boy holding hands with a little puppy between the two. "Andy loves this type of stuff."

"Yes I do. Thanks so much." She gave Lana a hug and Milo did the same. "Hawkins you know this means war."

"Of course, make sure it's a big gift too. I don't know maybe a Plasma TV, a country, a big Navigator," she shrugged her shoulders. "Nothin' fancy." They all laughed.

"That's nothing is it Andy. What she's asking for; pretty reasonable."

Dana has been staying in another hotel, ever since she had to put Andy in jail. She kept low for awhile. She had recently called her mother to check up on the children. So far all was well. Dana didn't know why this drive of torturing Andy was in her, but it was. She regretted ever leaving Philly, but then thought of her children and the help she needed from her parents. She wouldn't have been able to take care of children if she'd had stayed. Still, she didn't know that her friends would have been taken away from her. She had to confront Andy without her slamming the door in her face.

"Andy, could you take my patient." Lu asked. Andy looked at her watch.

"When do I suppose to be expecting her?"

"In ten minutes. I have a date."

"Ooo, a date. Way to go. May I ask who he is?"

"Uh, too soon to tell. You know we might not hit it off as well."

"Yeah, sure. I respect that." She stood up from her seat. "I have to work overtime anyways."

"Who's staying with the girls?"

"Corrina of course. She said that she would stay with them and no charge." She walked over to the couch to lie down. "Lu, I don't know what's bothering me."

"Bothering you? We know what happened the last time you didn't feel right."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lu held up her hands as to say nothing. "Lu I know this might seem childish, but…but…" She licked her lips and finally let it out. She took a deep breath. "Did…Milo and …Dana go together or something? Did they have a thing?" Lu laughed and fell against the wall. "What's so funny? I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"No, Andy you should. I'm sorry. It's just that it does seem high schoolish."

Lu continued to laugh.

"Well, did they?"

"Not from my knowledge. I don't know for a hundred percent sure, but I believe she didn't cheat on Nick. And I'm sure he didn't cheat on…Tuki." She giggles a little bit at the name. "Why don't you just ask Milo?"

Andy gave Lu a look that said 'Are you crazy?' "Delgado,"

"There you go with calling me Delgado."

"Asking him that would be too private, especially since what he and I went through this past week. I don't think so…I just remembered he was married. Milo never cheated on her. Duh, I'm so stupid for even considering that."

"How do you know he didn't?"

"Delgado Milo's not a cheater. That's one thing I know."

"Well if you knew, then why did you ask me that question?" Andy was about to make a comment, but stopped herself. Lu was right. Why did she ask that question? Why would she question her man's faithfulness? It's not like he's being seeing someone else while their together. "If ya have to ask me that question Andy, then you must be thinking something about his being trustful. Or worse…dating Dana."

IV: Okay let us know what you think.


	11. I was wondering?

I don't own any of the characters

FQ: Let's get on with the story. Jerry doesn't like it when I stall and keep on talking.

IV: I don't either. (She laughs)

FQ: I missed the joke.

IV: Just get on with it.

Andy sat on Milo's couch holding a glass of Chardonnay. Soft jazz was playing on the radio in the background. Milo was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Andy would have been in there helping him, but he insisted for her to relax and let him do the cooking. Ever since he'd recovered from the incident, he's wanted to do things for himself and Andy. "Dinner's almost ready." He bent over and kissed her on the crown of her head. "What do you say we start the movie?"

"Movie? What movie did you get?"

"Your favorite."

"Oh Milo you're full of surprises." She sighed.

"Is something bothering you?" He looked her straight in the eye. She couldn't hide her uncomfortably. He had a six sense it seemed. She shrugged her shoulders and dismissed his concern. "Alright, then if we could, lets start the movie." He retrieved the movie out of the bag and popped it in the VCR. He returned to the couch next to Andy and placed his arm around her, pulling her close. She was stiffened for second and quickly became familiar with his body heat and relaxed as if it was a massaging chair. After thirty minutes into the movie, Milo paused it and ran to get the dinner and serve it on TV dinner trays. They continued the movie after he was settled again.

Milo turned off the movie when it finished and was about to pick up Andy's plate when she stopped him. "I'll do it. You've been so sweet and attentive that I've done nothing."

"I don't mind Andy really. I love doing things for you."

"No Milo please, it would make me feel better." She eased the plate out of his hand. "You sit down and relax." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She emptied their plates and washed them up in less than three minutes. She quickly returned to the couch and sat right down. For at least two minutes there was silence and then Milo broke the silence.

"So, what do you want to do next?" She shrugged. He nodded. "How about we play some jazz or some blues and dance?"

"Sure." Minutes later, they were both in each others arm, swaying to the music. "This is so nice…to be with you outside the hospital. Away from those white walls and white uniforms. It's beautiful."

"I feel the same way." He tightened his grip around her waist. Then a warm feeling rushed over both of them. Andy new she wasn't ready and didn't want to be rushed so she broke away. "What's wrong?"

"Milo you know what's happening here."

"I clearly don't since I'd asked." She pointed back and fourth to him and her.

"Milo, I'm not ready. I really, really love you and want to share that with you, but I can't right now."

"Andy I'm not here to rush you. I understand. I'm ready when you are. I wasn't going to rush you into something that you're not ready for. You know me better than that."

"I know, I know. I just…I just …I don't know what has gotten over me."

"Andy is there something you know that I don't? Because I can swear you've been acting funny ever since you've been here."

"Nothing's wrong Milo. I've told you already." The tone in her voice made him step back.

"Nothing's wrong? Then why do you feel offensive about me all of a sudden. Maybe there's something you need to talk about." She said nothing for a second, and then nodded towards the couch. They both sat down. "Talk," She cleared her throat.

"Milo, I have been thinking about something for a day or two now. And for some reason, it has been bothering me. I don't know why it has been bothering me, but it has and I have been discussing it with Delgado and she says that I must believe it's true since I brought it up. But I said it was just a thought and that I believe in no such thing. And then she says-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Andy, what?" His face was scrunched up. She sighed deeply and began.

"Here it goes. Have you and…Dana ever been involved with each other?" There she said it. She finally got it off her chest. Now, what was the answer?

He laughed and then sighed, then put on a serious face; really confusing Andy. "Andy, I was married to Tuki when I met Dana."

"People don't cheat!" She said rhetorical.

"I don't! Don't know about anyone else, but I don't." He placed his hand to his heart. "I can't believe you would think of me doing so. Is this a joke!"

"I didn't think you cheated. I just asked if you ever dated her. I didn't know you were married when you met her."

"How could you not. I told you so."

"It just didn't come to mind at the time. Look, I'm sorry I brought up the issue. Let's just get on with the day."

"Didn't come to mind? Move on? Andy you just accused me of possible infidelity and I want you to know that I am very deeply hurt and appalled that you would even have thought of me as that type of person."

"Milo I'm sorry."

"Andy how would you have acted if I had accused you of cheating; really I want to know." She hesitated for a minute.

"Milo, really is this a necessary conversation?"

"You brought it up. I just want to know."

"I don't know…I would tell you that I would never think of cheating on you or who ever I was going out with…Milo, I'm sorry honey. I love you and it was a thoughtless gesture, and I am deeply," She kissed his cheek. "deeply," kisses his cheek, "deeply" kisses his cheek. "deeply sorry. Could you find it in you heart to forgive me?" She smiled. Milo sighed deeply. He shrugged his shoulders and then returned a kiss to her lips.

"Andy, you better be glad I love you." They both laughed and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lana, have you seen my sign in book?" Lana handed Lu her book and started walking to her office. On the way she bumped into Andy. "Well," she elbowed her in the arm. "Did you ask Milo the _forbidden_ question?" Andy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Delgado, why do you have to bring that up?"

"Come on, you know that you want to tell me."

"He said that he's never cheated with Dana, never ever dated her even when not married. I believe him Delgado. There's nothing that will never make me not believe him." They arrived at Lu's office. "I really hated I asked him that. God it made me feel as if I did believe he cheated or dated her. He didn't ask me if I ever cheated on him or Les. So what gives me the right to ask him? I'm so paranoid."

"You're human. That's what gives you the right to ask him…it's just a question Andy. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal was that he turned it around on me. He asked me what would I had said or done if he asked me that question."

"And…" There was a pause. "You didn't tell him you would have stomped all over him did you?" Andy shook her head no. "Good 'cause you would have been paying for it big time."

"No, I just told him that I would never ever cheat on him because losing him isn't worth three minutes of pleasure from another man." They laughed. Just then Andy's beeper beeped. "Got to go."

The EMT team was pulling in a woman on the stretcher. Dr. Campbell ran in pulling on her white gloves. "Cambodian female, in her twenties, has a concussion, nerve damage. Vomited at the scene, BP is very low. One hundred over sixty. Broken ribs, seems to have been stabbed five or six times."

Dr. Campbell took her mini flash light and shone it into the woman's eyes. She then cut open her nightgown to reveal terrible gashes in her sides. Dr. Campbell felt the gashes and they were three inches deep. "Get one point five c.c. of morphine, ten cc of limacine and start her IV on her right away…Ms.?" The woman groaned. "What is your name?"

"Her name is Kasha." Dr. Campbell turned around and saw a man covered in blood.

"Who are you?"

"I'm her fiancée. You got to help her! Please doc." It hit Dr. Campbell. George.

"What happened?"

"I came to her house to pick her up and when she didn't answer, I walked in. I found her upstairs in her in her room, covered in blood. She was knocked out, so she wouldn't answer me. I called 911 and now…" He started to cry. "Help her please!"

"Calm down, do you have any idea who'd do this to your fiancée?"

"Yeah. Her name is Rebecca. She's crazy! I can't wait to find her. It can only be her. She's a jealous son of a…She better hope Kasha makes it through this or she's gonna be dead!" Dr. Campbell turned back to the woman.

"Get her up for surgery."

Andy walked into her office. She was dead tired. Kasha barely made it through surgery. Her flat line went several times during the surgery. They had to use the deliberator a set of three times. George was highly upset and was even angrier when explained about the numerous times his fiancée had gone dead. Andy was resting her head when a knock at her door sounded. "Come in." She said with out lifting her head.

"Hi," Andy's head shot up. "Please, let me talk."

"Get out."

"Please, I-"

"Dana, let's not kid ourselves here. What is it that you want?"

"To talk."

"Dana you-" Andy's beeper went off. "I have to go. Please leave me alone." Andy walked out her office and waited for Dana to leave out.

"You'll regret this later." Dana walked out the doors of the hospital.

She went up to Kasha's room. Doctors and nurses were all gathered around her bed. Kasha was having a seizure. Her body shook and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "What happened!" Andy looked at her monitor. Her heart rate dropped.

"Her blood pressure has skyrocketed and she reacted to the anesthesia. She's changing colors." Andy felt her pulse.

"There's nothing we can do."

"Nothing you can do!" George was standing behind Andy. "You're a doctor. You're supposed to do something!"

"Yes, but not at this point. If we give her anything, she just might react to the doses and we'll have a new problem on our hands. She's at the end of her seizure. She's going to make it." She turned to the nurse. "You said she reacted to the anesthesia?"

"Yes," the nurse was pressing button on her monitor once her seizure resided.

"But George, you said she wasn't allergic to anything at all."

"She's not. She can eat anything. Take anything. She's perfect all the way. Healthy all the way. Never smoked a day in her life. Never did drugs. Never drunk a beer. She's a vegetarian. She exercises. How can this happen?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out."

Dana was waiting for Andy down by her office. Lana was watching her every second. Dana would just stare back. Lu came down and handed Lana a patient's file. Lu was about to head back to her office, but decided to talk.

"Hey," Lu said.

"Hey," Dana said.

"Waiting for Andy?"

"Yeah,"

"Why Dana? I mean, what's the point in starting some mess that will not cease."

"Look Lu, I'm not trying to start mess. I just want to talk to Andy like two consenting adults. You don't have to worry and call the police."

"Whoa, what's with the sarcasm? I did that for you. Look, I don't want anything between us. You're still my friend Dana, but the things you did were way out of line. But I'm not the one you need to ask for forgiveness."

"Lu, go please. I appreciate your so called wisdom, but I don't think I'm going to need it." She smiled and laughed. And then hugged Lu. "Get going. You have patients waiting. You know how they are when they have to wait."

"Muggy."

"Right," Just as Lu was leaving Andy was coming back to her office. "See you Lu." Lu nodded and walked up to Andy and whispered something in her ear. Andy stared at Dana as she talked. Andy said something back and Lu said something back that to respond to Andy's question. Andy sighed and walked over to Dana.

"Come in." The two women stepped into her office.


	12. Apology Accepted?

FQ: Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long to put up the story but I've been really busy, working on another project. We're back for another season of Strong Medicine. Ivy's on her way here. She called in late.

"They've been in there for an hour." Lana was watching Andy's door while talking to Lu.

"Doesn't Andy have some patients?" Hoping to get Andy out here to talk to them.

"Nope, she's free all day until five-thirty and even then it's only a check-up on Ms. Randall. She's having a simple back pain."

"I'll tell you what a pain is; waiting for Andy to come out. I can't take this anymore. I'm going to knock on the door." Lu stopped pacing and put her hands on her hip. "I should…shouldn't I?"

"Well when she answers, what're you going to say?"

"I don't know. It'll come to me when I knock on the door."

"Shoot, then Lana's comin' too." Lana and Lu both approached Andy's door. All they could here were murmurs coming from inside the office. Lana pushed Lu in the middle of her back, so she could proceed to knock on Andy's door.

"Don't rush me." She straightened up her white lab coat.

"Well, hurry up," It felt like three minutes, but it was only five seconds till Lu knocked on the door. It was a light tap. No one came to the door. "Knock again."

"I already knocked. You knock."

"You said you were going to knock, I said I was going to join."

"Well I did and no one came to the door. So…" Just then she heard a voice talk, and it was getting closer to the door. But Lana and Lu were so busy arguing, that they didn't notice Andy standing at her door.

"Can I help you guys with something?"

"Us…" Lana pointed between the two of them. "We were um…we were…I was just wiping down this window of yours. It's just full of finger prints and dirty little jungle germs." She wiped the window with her scarf. "There…all clean." Andy's eyes shifted to Lu.

"I was…helping her." Lu said grabbing the other end of Lana's scarf. "There. All cle-an."

"Sure you were. I'm guessing you want to know what's going on in here." Andy pointed into her office.

"Pretty much!" Lana and Lu said in Unison.

"Come in," Andy waved them in. "Dana and I were just finishing up talking." Lana and Lu were quiet at first, but then Lana spoke up.

"So Dana what's been your problem with Doctor Campbell?" No one seemed surprised when Lana said that.

"Yeah. Why with all this immodesty?" Dana hesitated then she shifted in her seat.

"I guess I do owe everyone an apology and explanation," Everyone's eyes were directly on Dana. "It was me who did all those horrible things and I'm sorry. I did feel jealous when I saw all the love Dr. Campbell was getting. I…really went mental."

Lana harrumphed. "Yah think!"

"Lana and I haven't always gotten alone and this only made you hate me more." Lana said nothing. "Really guys could you forgive me." She looked at Lu and Lana.

"What about Dr. Campbell? Has she forgivin' you?" Lana said with her arms folded. Dana looked at Andy.

"I don't know…we didn't get to that part yet."

All six eyes now preyed on Andy. Waiting for a response. "I could say…Forgive…yes. But forget…no. Love…yes….Like…no. Sorry, I only can be honest Dana. I'm usually a forgiving person, but sometimes there are things you can't go through with."

"I understand." Dana stood.

"Wait, you only told us half of the story." Lana jested.

"What?"

"Lu and I aren't stupid. We know there's more to the story. Now up it."

Dana plumped down in the seat.

Milo sat at his desk looking at a picture of him, Andy, Jessie and Lezzy. The picture was taken a month ago at a portrait shop at the mall. That was a fun time he thought to himself. Afterwards they went out to dinner, then bowling and caught a late night movie in theaters. He replayed on that thought until a knock at his door interrupted it.

"Come in," He straightened the papers on his desk. Walking into his office was Andy. She didn't have a particular expression on her face. Just a plain Jane look.

"You have a minute?" She sat on the edge of his desk.

"For you? Of course, I would give up a whole day just to be with you."

"How sweet, but really I need your opinion on something." He waited for her to talk. "Someone came to my office today. Someone we both know pretty well." She flipped her hair back. "She told me that she was very, very, sorry for hurting you and that she wanted to come up personally and apologize." Soon after saying that, the door opened and Dana came walking in.

"Hello Milo." Dana closed the door behind her. Milo looked at her and his face expression was indescribable. "I see that you're kind of surprised to see me."

"Well yes, since I didn't think it was you who would do this type of thing."

"Please, I'm already on an apology rampage. It was me who did all those bad things to you guys and Andy."

"Why?"

"I guess you deserve an explanation. Simple jealousy. And the fact that I was thinking about coming back." She sighed heavily. "I really am sorry you guys. I didn't even know you and lashed out anyways. You and I," addressing Milo. "never really talked much."

There was silence in the room for like a minute. Andy broke the silence.

"Well Milo," She came around his desk and wrapped one arm around his shoulder. "What are you gonna say? She has five o'clock flight."

"I say God is forgiven us for our sins, so what makes me so big that I can't do the same. Dana you're forgiven." That brought a smile across Dana and Andy's face.

"You two are something else." She hugged Andy and Milo. "You're something special." She walked to the door. "It was really nice meeting you Andy. I'm sorry I judged before I could meet you."

"Same here Dana. We'll talk soon and hopefully see you soon as well." She smiled and opened the door. Opening the door, Lana and Lu heads were positioned towards the door and acted as if they were straightening Milo's name plate on his door.

"We um…cleaning it. Dusty, dusty." Lu said to Milo and walked away while Lana running behind her.

"See what I mean," Dana said laughing and pointing at them. "How could anyone want to leave and forget these two?" She said goodbye again and left out the office. Andy was about to follow when Milo took her by her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He stood up to meet her face. "You come barging in here interrupting me from my work and I get no apology."

"Yeah right, you probably were in here daydreaming about me."

"I was not. Matter of fact, I was working on an important case."

"Oh really, what's the important case?" She moved closer to him; placing her face into his neck.

"There's this woman who's got a thing for me and she's suffering from heartaches, because she can't seem to get me in her…"

"What's this woman's name?"

"Her name? She wouldn't tell me her name. She just wants me to operate on her to make the pain go away."

"So, you've diagnosed this woman with heartache?" She said. He nodded.

"And she has to have the surgery done quickly or she won't make it." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed cheek.

"Really," She wrapped her arm around his neck. "Do you want me to scrub in?"

"Oh yes, you were my number one pick to help me do the surgery."

"When would you say you're performing this surgery?"

"Tonight, say around nine o'clock, if you can be available. I know you have other patients to attend to."

"I think it's possible for me to make this one." Just then on the Milo's intercom, Lana voice came on. "Lana I'm busy."

"Dr. Campbell, it's an emergency! Dana is in the emergency room!"

Stay tune for Chapter 13!


	13. Back to Square

FQ: Jerry…Jerry move out the way! Ivy back in your seat! Maris, please put away the make up. Ivy looks…fine, compared to a jungle animal. (I crack up laughing)

IV: And you a sea urchin (she laughs)

FQ: Don't get fired. Anyway people. Sorry for the delay. I didn't find my disk, but I figured it was time to move on and do chapter 13. Don't think of it as lazy writer, but as a season premier. On with the show Jerry.

Andy rushed to ER. Lu was already working on Dana. There was a cut above her head with blood slightly dispersing out of it. A nurse quickly cleaned the cut and placed gauze on it. "Lu explain,"

"She collapsed while on the elevator. Right now she's conscience, but she in and out." Lu checked Dana's IV. Andy walked over to Dana and saw that she was mumbling something.

"Dana, this is Andy. What happened?" She placed her ear close to Dana's mouth, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"She seems to have suffered a stroke to me Andy. Her left arm isn't responding. Watch," She pinched Dana's arm, but nothing happened. She didn't pull away or wince and that was a bad sign. Andy placed her stethoscope to Dana's heart. It wasn't as strong as it should've been, but she was going to be okay for the mean time.

"She's stable right now. Get some test ran off on her right away."

"I can't thank you enough Dr. Campbell for saving my life." Kasha was sitting in Andy's office with George. They were holding hands. "After that crazy woman Rachel shot me, I thought no one would ever know who tried to kill me."

"I would have sweetheart." George kissed her cheek. "We're hoping to find her and get her arrested. She's nowhere to be found. I might sound a little extreme when I say this, but watch out for her Dr. Campbell. She is literally crazy."

"I have notice that she's shown signs of depression." Andy pulled a strand of her hair out of her face. "I suggest you two do the same and be careful. Kasha your wounds are progressively healing and to make sure they fade you have to use your antibiotics as written on your prescription."

"I will Dr. Campbell and thank you again for helping me. If it wasn't for you…and my physical therapist, I wouldn't be able to continue my fashion and model career." All three stood up and Andy walked them both to the entrance of her office door.

"You take care. Dr. Campbell." George kissed the back of Andy's hand. As the couple was leaving, Lu and Milo walked up at the same time.

In unison they said, "You have a minute,"

"Wait. Repeat yourself again." Andy sat at her desk while Lu explained her visit. Lu repeated herself.

"I was wondering if you could host the "Fight for what is right" festivity for me. Dr. Jackson says that with the money raised he is willing to raise our budget this year."

"Why can't you do it?" Andy batted her eyes at Lu.

"I would, but I can't do it the only night he's agreeable to do it. I have to take Mark to Chicago to check out some colleges. Trust me I would be in all for it. My patient's needs this."

"Delgado, I'm not cut out for this kind of thing. Lana is the perfect candidate for hosting _anything_. I strictly would rather perform three bypass surgeries in one day than stand in front of a crowd and make a fool of myself."

"You think I didn't ask her. She has prior engagement. Please Andy, ya got to help me out."

"Lu," Andy placed her face in her hands for a millisecond and then under her chin. "I have a full plate right now. I don't want to be coached into doing something I know I'm uncomfortable in doing. I would more than love to help you out, but if you personally weren't comfortable with any task I would ask of you, I would simply discard my request."

"Fine, I won't mention all the times I filled in for you at the last minute."

"Delgado, I've filled in for you equally, even at the last minute."

"Yes," she stretched the word yes. "But, I have to come through for them."

Andy sighed, "When is this festivity?"

"Two weeks from today." Andy looked at her calendar.

"What do I literally have to do? Do I have to talk constantly on a microphone or tell silly jokes or something?"

"Just be yourself."

"I didn't go through twelve years of college to become a host or a comedian. How long is the event?"

"Six hours."

"Great I have to humiliate myself for six hours." Lu got excited when she made that comment.

"Andy you will not regret this. You'll being doing a good cause."

"I haven't officially said yes."

"But you will, so I don't have anything to worry about." She got up out of her chair. "I have to go, chow."

Andy shook her head as she watched Lu amble out of the door. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You'd do fine." Milo encouraged her.

"Yeah right, so what did you want honey?"

"I have this little business trip next week and was wondering if you would like to join me. I could really use a companion."

"Next week, I don't know. I have five scheduled surgeries and tons of check ups." She searched through her calendar. "I'm so full next week and because of Lu the week after that."

"Well just take your time to think about it. If you want you could have Delgado to take over for you."

"Wouldn't work this time? I have to do surgeries Delgado hasn't even touched."

"Understandable," He stood up and gave a grim face.

"Milo, don't be mad, you know I would want to make that trip with you more than anything," She stopped herself. Her conversation was sounding to close to the one she had with Lu. She changed it up a little. "If I can reschedule some time for you, I will, but like I said…" Milo walked over to her and took her hand.

"I understand." He kissed the back of her hand. "Don't forget I'm a doctor too." She smiled and was happy that he understood her demanding schedule.

"See this is what I absolutely love about you. I'm going to find sometime for you this week to make it up to you." She he brought his face closer to hers and she smoothly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm really going to try to have more time for you." Just then her intercom came on. It was Lana, "Dr. Campbell, Dana is requesting to see you."

Andy sighed and dropped her arms from his neck. "I'm sorry Milo…I can't catch a break. How about the first sign of freedom, we go to see a movie or go bowling or do something exciting."

"Looking forward to it,"

Andy lightly knocked on the Dana's door. She was sitting up reading the newspaper. "You must be doing awfully well. You're up and ready."

Dana didn't bother to look up. "I'm fairly well doctor."

"Your results haven't come in, but as soon as they do I will bring them to you." Dana didn't say much to that comment. Andy cleared her throat and sat on the end of her bed. "Lana says you called for me?"

She laid the magazine on the bed. "Yes, I did." She gave a deep breath. "Listen I appreciate the help from you and Lu, but I really need to be going home to my kids."

"Dana, you're really in no condition to go home. If this had happed to you on the plane, you might not have been so fortunate."

"Andy I am a doctor too. I know how to take care of myself."

"But Dana, think about it. You also know that if you're lying in a pool of blood on the floor, you're not going to be able treat yourself. Nobody can. Being a doctor doesn't subject us from getting ill or dying. If you leave with out us getting your results and the results turn out to be fatal or worse, you could be in danger."

"Andy waiting on results can sometime take days or weeks. If you can ensure me that they will be ready today or tomorrow I might consider it."

"Dana I can't ensure it. I checked the lab three times and they said it might not be ready till a week. The labs are booked like crazy."

"A week? Oh I can't wait that long. I have to get home."

"Dana, listen to me. You say you're a doctor. Well, now you're a patient. My patient. You have dealt with tons of cases where the patient would refuse to listen to your warnings or requests. Now you're going to do just that. Don't be hypocritical." Andy stood off her bed and brushed off her lab coat. "Now if there isn't anything else I can do for you, I have a few scheduled appointments in ten minutes." Dana shook her head and went back to reading her magazine.

"Look, I don't have all the answers okay. Man," Lana hung up the phone. "Gosh, people think I have all the answers." Andy passed by with her chart.

"What's got you so upset Lana?" Andy stopped by her Lana's desk.

"Mrs. Johnson, Lu's crystal meth patient has a really bad constipation, on top of being pregnant, she has diarrhea."

"Lana, I know you're not a doctor, but even you can tell her what to do about constipation and diarrhea. You've worked in the clinic for quite sometime."

"That's not what I don't have the answer to. She called me to ask which color she should dye her hair for a party she's going to be attending. I told her leave her hair like it is and then she goes on about how she wants to be different and go with some unusual color no one has ever seen. Jeez, I tell you everyone finds out I'm going to school for psychology and they think they can use me for anything." Andy laughs. "I'm serious Dr. Campbell. I have been getting all kinds of calls. I'm afraid to pick up the phone, hoping to get some nut asking me what clothes they should pick out for their funeral."

"Someone actually called you about that." Lana nodded. Andy snickered. "You are wise Lana, you are wise."

"I'm going on my break. Is there anything you need?"

"No," Andy was about to head to her office and turned back around. "Hawkins, could I ask you something?"

"Don't have to ask,"

"Did Lu ask you to do some kind of festivity for her?"

"Yes, but I have some plans made. Why?"

"Well, she has asked me to do it and I would more than love to do it for her, but I…I…I'm no good at hosting parties or Djing for that matter."

"You agreed to it."

"Well not really. I told her I would think about it, but she insists on me doing it."

"I don't know what to say Dr. Campbell. Look if you can't do it, tell Lu. She'll understand." Andy nodded.

"Thanks Lana."


End file.
